Falling for you all over again
by Akane16
Summary: College AU. When Steve Rogers starts liking Tony Stark, that's where his troubles begin. When he finds out that he'd share a future with the guy, it becomes worse, but they started dating. After finding out Tony cheated on him, they break up and Steve starts his own life after graduation. And when he didn't expect it the most, Tony is coming back into them, asking his forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I did promise a new Story.  
>This one might be a bit more crappier, but it's one of my best (written well, plot is...complicated)<p>

* * *

><p>Tony. Tony Tony Tony Tony freaking Stark.<br>That was the only name that echoed over and over in Steve's mind.  
>Tony wasn't even his type.<br>He was a geek, okay? Or at least that's how he called him. The rest of the students called him a genius.

But he and Steve came from completely different places.  
>Tony was rich, he wasn't.<br>Tony was interested in science, he was the captain of the football team.  
>Tony could walk in the halls like he owns the place (something that won't surprise Steve) while Steve didn't like dragging too much attention.<br>Tony was a playboy, which meant he was straight, Steve was a closet gay.

Nobody knew, not his friends, not even his family.  
>And he preferred it this way.<br>Not once his friend, Natasha Romanov, tried to set him up with her friend, Sharon Carter.  
>And Steve said no every time.<p>

"Why not?" Natasha complained, "she's cute, she's smart and she's funny."  
>"I don't want a relationship now Nat." Steve said, a bit annoyed and took a sip from his drink.<br>"Steve, please."Natasha lifted an eyebrow, "she's the hottest girl in here, and you tell me you don't want her? Only someone gay won't want to date her." She complained.

Did he mention she was homophobic?

That's one of the reasons Steve never told anyone what he is. He was afraid from their reaction...  
>It's not like he can walk to his friends and announce: 'hey, guys turn me on' and such. It's not something easy to say.<br>It never is. And because of Tony Stark, it became even harder.

So, it started like this.  
>Steve woke up in the morning, brushed his teeth, dressed up and then he woke his roommate, Clint Barton, who clearly had a hangover.<br>Clint just groaned annoyed and begun to stand up while Steve packed his bag.

"You got a class in an hour, try to hurry." He said and walked out of the room.

Everything was normal. He walked to his classes, talked with his friends, and then, he went to a practice.

He noticed Clint together with Natasha. They usually came to watch his practice. Or more like Clint dragged Natasha since she got nothing to do.  
>But this time, they got two more people with them.<br>One was Tony, which Steve recognized straightly. So he assumed the other was his friend.

While he put his shirt on, he looked at Tony, who was talking with the other guy. They seemed close.

Only when Tony looked back, Steve realized he's staring.  
>Tony simply smiled lightly at him, but Steve knew he's amused for some reason. That smile and look made him feel something inside. Something…weird.<br>He quickly wore his shirt and joined the rest of the team.

Well, the practice sucked, he could tell that. He had such a hard time concentrating, especially when he saw that Tony was looking at him the **whole freaking time** that he didn't know what to do.

So they finished practice earlier, Steve gave a lame excuse for why he can't continue and said they'd continue tomorrow.

"Hey, what was that?" Clint asked as he stopped Steve. Steve just looked away and continued walking, so Clint followed him.  
>"Steve, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Clint asked confused. He never saw his friend like this. Steve wasn't the type to miss training, and he wasn't the type to run away from one.<p>

"I just...didn't feel good." Steve said quietly. He didn't know what else to say, though he really didn't feel good. He didn't feel good at all.

"Steve-"

"Just...leave it alone Clint." Steve said a bit annoyed and walked away, leaving Clint behind.

"What. Was. **That**?!" Steve said annoyed as he slammed the door behind him. It was just a look! But...his smile thought...it was warm…  
>And...Tony looked quite good...<br>The sunlight hit perfectly his messy dark brown hair which blended well with his skin.  
>And his clothes...he dressed well, Steve had to admit. The plain dark T-shirt, the leather jacket he wore on top of it and the ripped jeans...<br>Maybe Steve called him a geek, but he surely didn't act or dressed like one.  
>But...it's just a smile.<p>

He needs a shower.

For the next week, Steve bumped into Tony every time he walked somewhere that he could swear the guy is doing it on purpose. They barely saw each other before that cursed practice.  
>Why Tony was there in the first place? And why the heck he was the first one to make Steve feel something that he never wanted to feel!?<p>

It was frustrating. But Steve won't hide just because of Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A really...really, short chapter for start.  
>Tell me what do you think and...I'll see if I'd continue uploading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2~  
>I know that technically Johnny Storm is the fantastic four, but he doesn't appear as much as Tony, Steve and the future charters from spider man and cross overs usually have two categories here :(<p>

* * *

><p>"A bit late for a practice," Steve heard Tony's voice, "don't you think?"<p>

He was in the field, practicing for nearly 5 hours and it was something like 12 am.  
>"What are you doing here..?" Steve asked, panting, and continued his practice, trying to ignore Tony.<br>"Ouch?" Tony asked in an offended tone, "your roommate...Clint? He's worried about you."  
>"It still doesn't answer my question." Steve said a bit annoyed. Tony is the one who put him in this situation in the first place. He's been avoiding everyone, he barely went to his classes and showed just for practice.<p>

And it's all this guy's fault.

Steve sighed and stopped. He walked to the bench and sat down, drinking from his bottle.  
>"Okay, I'm starting to get offended here." Tony crossed his arms.<br>"I don't know you." Steve looked annoyed at the brunet, "you're just a guy, who studies in my collage, that's it." He took his stuff and walked away.  
>He got to get rid of the guy. He doesn't want him any closer.<br>At all.

.

"Steve." The brunet looked at Steve confused, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
>Steve looked at his friend and shook his head. He didn't want to go to class, he wanted someone to talk with.<br>"Hey Bucky...I was hoping I can join you..." Steve asked hopefully.

There actually was one person who knew his secret-his best friend, Bucky, who was a year older than him and also was gay. But he said it openly, he didn't mind people's reactions.  
>He usually had free time in the morning so he spent time in the pool, with principal's approval of course since the pool was usually closed.<br>"Something serious?" Bucky asked in light worry. Steve nodded lightly.

Bucky wore his swimwear and got into the pool while Steve sat on the edge, moving his legs in the cold water.  
>"So, what is it?" Bucky asked in wonder.<br>Steve hesitated, he wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. How do you explain to someone you have an weird crush for someone just from one look and a smile?

"Okay, how serious?" Bucky tried again.  
>Steve took a deep breath. "Tony Stark serious..."<p>

Bucky looked at him surprised. Hating Tony was something they shared. They weren't mean, they just made a few jokes once in a while, that's all.  
>"What about Stark?" He asked in wonder, leaning his arms on the pool edge.<p>

"I..." Steve tried to think what to say, or how to say it.  
>"You don't have a crush on him..." Bucky said hopefully.<br>"I don't know!" Steve said frustrated, "I...I mean. He just looked at me! And his smile looked warm...and the way way he dresses and-"  
>"Steve...it's Tony Stark..." Bucky said in worry, placing one hand on Steve's cheek, making the blond look at him, "you can find better...and, he's not even.."<br>"I know...but...it's been 18 years of my life. And **he** is the first to make me feel something."

Bucky got out of the pool and sat next too his friend, making him lean his head on his shoulder.  
>"He's a playboy...they are unstable. You can't trust them.."<br>"Natasha offered me to date a girl she knows...Sharon Carter. What do you think..?"  
>"Steve, this is offensive." Bucky pouted, "don't pretend to be something you're not."<br>Steve looked down. He didn't know what else to do...  
>"Look, I know a guy. He's in my class-"<br>"Don't match me your friends, you know I keep that in secret."  
>"Just go out with him once, just meet him, it doesn't have to look like a date. I'm sure you'd like him~" he smiled, "I'm taking none stop about you, and you sound like a great guy to him. "<br>Steve looked at Bucky for a bit. "How does he look like?"  
>"Hm...he's blond, light blue eyes..he looks like you." Bucky sighed.<br>"Yeah, that's not weird at all." Steve rolled his eyes.  
>"Give him a chance." Bucky smiled lightly.<br>Steve sighed and nodded.  
>"Sweet~ I'd talk with him and call you for the details~" Bucky hugged Steve tightly.<p>

.

Steve looked around the coffee shop, hoping to see the guy Bucky was talking about.  
>He told him to meet him at 11, and Steve had five more minutes until I'd actually be 11.<br>For now, he was thinking about the warning letter he got in his bag.  
>He hasn't arrived to classes for two weeks, so the collage treated him they'd send him home.<br>Steve actually thought about ignoring the warning, but he didn't want to try and join another collage when it's already his second semester.

Then, the door opened and Steve saw a blond getting into the coffee shop and looking around until Steve caught his eye. Then he smiled and walked to his direction, sitting in front of him.  
>"Steve?" He asked, cheerfully. Steve nodded lightly.<br>"Johnny Storm, nice to meet you." Johnny smiled, "don't worry, Bucky warned me that you're...a bit shy so let's just talk, okay?"  
>Steve nodded again and Johnny ordered.<p>

"So..I heard from Bucky that you are an art student. Are you good?"  
>Steve took his sketchbook out and gave it to Johnny, Johnny flipped through the pages, surprised.<br>"Wow, you are **really** talented." He smiled at Steve. Steve smiled lightly.  
>"My art teacher disagree with you...he thinks my art is done by an amateur and it's too simple."<br>"Well, he's an idiot."

Steve giggled lightly and put his sketchbook back in the bag. Johnny was actually nice, and he didn't try to flirt with him or something. And Bucky was right, Johnny did look a bit like him, but they were still different.  
>He found Johnny like rock music, he liked sport, his roommate was Bucky, shocking, and...he was a really nice guy. Steve enjoyed talking with him.<p>

.

"So, does the football team got a game somewhere in the future?" Johnny asked as they walked around the campus.

"Hm...In two weeks, that's why we practice a lot lately." Steve answered, taking a sip from his drink.  
>"May I come and watch one of your practices?" Johnny asked in wonder, taking the drink from Steve and taking a sip as well.<br>"I'd love if you do..." Steve smiled lightly, "maybe I'd concentrate better."

Johnny walked Steve to his dorm, talking about themselves, telling each other what they like, what they hate, more hobbies, things they can or can't do, the game, and even about their classes. What classes they like the most, what classes they hate, how much they get in each and who is their favorite teacher.

"I think...you're the best captain the team had." Johnny smiled and leaned against the wall while Steve got his key out.  
>"Thanks, I'm not sure what I'm doing there but it seems to work." Steve giggled, "listen...I actually had fun today..."<br>The whole time he was with Johnny, he didn't think about Tony even once. Maybe it was for the best, maybe he should give Johnny another chance..

"See you tomorrow?"  
>"Tomorrow?" Steve looked confused at Johnny, "oh! The practice! Yeah, sure~" he smiled and opened the door, "goodnight."<br>"Goodnight." Johnny smiled lightly and walked away.

"You sure are late." Steve heard a voice and jumped in surprise.  
>"Clint...you scared me..." Steve sighed in relief when he realized it's his friend, "I just had a few drinks with a friend..."<br>"So you got time for a 'friend' but not for your friends or classes?" Clint lifted an eyebrow.  
>Steve just stood there, he wasn't sure what to say. Clint didn't know he's gay, and even if he did, he'd say the fact Steve got a crush for Tony from a smile only is ridiculous.<br>"It's...just I had a few stuff on my mind and-"  
>"You can talk with me too you know." Clint stood from his chair, "I'm your friend."<br>"I can't..!" Steve snapped, "it's...it's not something I can talk with **anyone** about Clint...!"  
>Clint seemed offended. Steve looked away, he didn't know what he can say to make it better.<br>Maybe it's time to tell Clint?

He knows the guy for 5 years already if not for longer, and he was a good friend to him. He cheered him up when he was down and he knew how to make him laugh, not always on purpose.  
>"Can you keep a secret?" Steve sighed. Here goes nothing.<br>"Depends on the secret." Clint shrugged.  
>"A big one. The kind of secret you can't tell Natasha."<br>Clint considered it for a bit and then nodded. "I promise I'd keep your secret."

Steve took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm gay.." He said, avoiding eye contact with Clint, "and...I kind of have a crush on someone...and that someone is Tony Stark."  
>Clint seemed shocked. He knew how much Steve hate Tony, he always complained about him, and now he got a crush on the same guy?<p>

"No freaking way.." Steve heard a **very** familiar voice, and though he knew that voice, he really didn't want to recognize it now. He hoped he's just imagining it, that he didn't confess to Tony freaking Stark for his feelings right now!

"Captain Steven Rogers is gay?"

And then Steve saw it, Tony walking out of the bathroom. Tony's tone was both shocked and teasing. Well of course, he just found out his biggest secret. Steve was so embarrassed! What Tony did in their room in the first place? Why Clint could't warn him?  
>What made it worse is knowing that Tony would never return him the same feelings, he'd just tease him.<p>

He looked hurt at Clint. He couldn't believe he did something like this.

"Steve, I-"  
>But Steve walked out of the room, slamming the door.<p>

.

He stopped in the middle of the way, wiping his tears. He couldn't believe that Clint did something like this.  
>Then, he cellphone rang, Steve looked at the caller ID- Clint.<br>He ignored him and put the cell back in his bag.  
>Where is he supposed to sleep now?<br>He decided to call Bucky.  
>"Hey...Bucky..?" Steve asked, "I need to talk with someone..."<p>

_'Wow, so Tony knows?'  
><em>"Yeah...I was wondering if I can stay in your room for a bit.."  
><em>'Well, I got a few days vacation, so I won't be in the house. But I'm sure Johnny would be happy to let you in.'<br>_"Thanks."

"Steve?" Johnny asked confused when he opened the door.  
>"Hey..." Steve said, looking at the blond with his best begging look "can I stay over...?"<br>"Hm? Why?"  
>"I had a fight with my roommate..."<br>Johnny nodded and let Steve in. Steve's phone rang again.  
>Clint.<br>Steve sighed and put his cell away.  
>"What kind of a fight?" Johnny asked in wonder, giving Steve a drink.<br>"I...I've told him I'm gay and about my crush-"  
>"Tony, Bucky told me." Johnny said, Steve nodded lightly.<br>"And **he**, the last guy on earth that I wanted him to know, was there too and he heard it and Clint didn't even bother to say there's someone in our room!"

The phone called again.  
>"What!?" Steve asked annoyed.<br>"Captain, listen-" it wasn't Clint.  
>"Go to hell Stark." Steve hung up and turned his cellphone off.<br>"He's a self obsessed **straight** jerk who thinks that only because he wants something, it means he'd get it. He act like he own this place and by tomorrow morning everyone would know what I am. I'll lose one of my friends and the team would kick me out since they are homophobic..."  
>Johnny hugged Steve and started patting his head.<br>"If the team want to win, they won't kick you out. You are their only hope. And if this...friend would stop being friends with you for something like this, it means he's not a true friend. Because friends are always there for you."

And the next thing he knew, was that Steve cried into his chest.

Before meeting Steve, Bucky told him to be careful since Steve could get hurt easily even though his tough appearance.  
>And Johnny promised he won't hurt the guy, and that he'd try his best to make their meeting good, and they enjoyed it.<br>He wanted to help Steve. He didn't want him to suffer from the guy. He know Steve hate him, and having a crush on a guy you hate is really...hard.

Johnny hugged Steve tighter, trying to calm the blond down.

After a while Steve slowly fell asleep.  
>Johnny stripped him to his underwear and put Steve on Bucky's bed, covering him well.<br>"Goodnight..." He mumbled quietly.

.

Steve moved in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes.  
>He didn't recognize the room he was in but it wasn't his.<br>He sat on the bed, realizing he's in his boxers only. Well...that started getting weird.  
>Steve stood up, finding a T-shirt around and wore it even though it was a bit big on him.<br>He was glad Bucky shared a house with Johnny instead of a room in the dorms.  
>He got out of the room, smelling a good scent from downstairs.<p>

"Morning~" Johnny smiled at Steve, "I hope you slept well."  
>"Yeah." Steve nodded and took an apple, "what are you cooking?"<br>"Boring breakfast." Johnny chuckled, "I was actually about to wake you up."  
>Steve smiled lightly and leaned over the counter, taking a bite from his apple. It was sweet, and Johnny was sweet to. He wondered how come Bucky never introduced between them.<p>

"Say, Johnny, have you wondered if we are related?" Steve asked, moving the apple from hand to hand.  
>Johnny looked at him. "What, just because you have a pretty face like mine?" He smirked. Steve blushed lightly, nobody ever flirted with him. Well, if that was a flirt. He can't really know but it sounded like one.<br>"Well, I don't think so since I got a twin sister." Johnny shrugged, "and your last name is..."  
>"Rogers."<br>"Never heard of it until now." Johnny smiled lightly, "breakfast is ready."  
>Steve finished his apple and they sat down to eat, talking about every other subject except yesterday.<p>

Steve never had so much fun with someone. Even if the guy was just an older version of himself, he was nice to him.  
>"Hm...where are my clothes?" Steve asked during breakfast, remembering he's wearing only a T-shirt.<br>"I'll show you where I put them later." Johnny smiled lightly.  
>Steve nodded lightly and they continued eating.<p>

.

"I had fun..." Steve said as they walked to their classes, "like, really fun."  
>"I'm glad~" Johnny smiled and patted Steve's head lightly.<br>"Are you still coming to the practice?" Steve asked hopefully.  
>"When?"<br>"5 pm."  
>"I'd be there, have a nice day." Johnny walked away.<br>"Have a nice day!" Steve called after him and for the first time in two weeks he walked to his classes.

"Steve..." Clint caught him after the first class, "Steve, I'm sorry for not telling you he's there, I forgot."  
>"What was he doing there in the first place?" Steve asked a bit annoyed, leaning against the wall.<br>"We had a few drinks the four of us, he walked with me to our room, told me he got to throw up and..."  
>Steve sighed. "Just forget that. It's done. He knows..." He shrugged and continued walking to his next class.<br>"Shouldn't we talk?" Clint asked, following Steve.  
>"Talk about what?" Steve asked, "there's nothing to talk about."<br>"Would you come back?"  
>Steve stopped and sighed. "I...want to spend one more day somewhere else. And then I'd come back." He smiled lightly and walked away. He hoped Johnny would let him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, here's chapter two.  
>I don't know what I expecting if to be honest, I could have wrote that better but it's the best I could think about even after editing.<br>Well, I hope that chapter 3 would be better :(


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Crappy chapters part 3~  
>I'm changing so much from what I originally wrote that I've actually insulted myself a few times today for writing in the most idiotic way that ever existed :(<p>

* * *

><p>"Steve," Steve turned around as he heard a familiar voice, "hey~"<p>

"Hey Johnny." Steve smiled. He was happy to see the guy. He made him forget all about Tony.

Not that he felt attracted to Johnny how he ridiculously felt toward Tony, but something close.

"You came."

"Well, I wouldn't miss a practice you invited me to." Johnny made Steve blush again.  
>The students in the collage didn't find out about him, so he assumed Tony didn't tell anyone.<br>But...he really shouldn't hide anymore. What's the point? Johnny is right, if his friends would leave him, or the team would kick him out it doesn't matter. He can't continue pretending to be something he's not.

"I had an art class today," Steve said, taking his sketchbook out, "it was terrible. So at the break I drew this."

Johnny took the sketchbook from Steve and looked at the drawing. It was him. And Steve drew it amazingly like always.

"Impressive." Johnny smiled and gave the sketchbook back to Steve.

"It wasn't that hard, I just drew what I saw in the mirror." Steve chuckled, Johnny hit him lightly.

"Captain! We are ready!"

"Coming!" Steve looked at Johnny, "well, I have a practice to attend to."

"See you after that." Johnny must have felt like Steve about their relationship because he kissed Steve's cheek lightly and walked away.

Steve started walking to his team, seeing Tony sitting in his usual place next to Clint, Natasha and Bruce.  
>He looked away and started practicing with the team, trying not to think about Tony at all.<p>

.

"That was a great practice captain." Steve heard Tony behind him.  
>He sighed. Not now, he really got <strong>no<strong> power to deal with Tony Stark right now.  
>He turned around and looked at him, waiting for Tony to say what he wants.<p>

"Look, if I've insulted you last night I'm sorry, I won't tell everyone. It's your life."  
>Did Tony just apologize? Steve never heard him apologize to anyone before.<br>That was new.

"I honestly don't care." Steve said, watching Johnny walking to his detection, "I admit, I do have a crush on you. So what?" He shrugged, "it'd fade away. You are Tony Stark, the playboy of this college. You can't manage a relationship and even if you could you don't date guys."

"Then maybe we can be friends?" Tony suggested, "We can meet for a cup of coffee or something and…to get to know each other."

Steve looked at him. He couldn't know if Tony is joking or not.  
>And he hated it.<p>

"Sure...maybe..." Steve said quietly and took his bottle, taking a sip from it.  
>He nearly choked from the water when Johnny pulled him into a hug from behind.<p>

"Great practice captain~" Johnny smiled, "the other team go no chance."

Steve coughed the water out and chuckled. "Thanks."

Tony looked at them, he started to like the guy less.

He never thought he'd like a guy, but for some reason, Steve was different.

Ever since he saw him in that practice Bruce dragged him to because of Clint, everything in his life chanced.  
>But for now, he decided not to let Steve know. He never had…feelings, so it was a bit weird for him.<p>

Of course, what was more shocking is that Bruce had something for a girl named Betty and Clint was obsessed with Natasha lately.

Tony wondered how long it'd take for the two of them to leave their dorms so they would be in the same room as their girlfriends.

But that wasn't the shocking part, what was more shocking was the thing Bruce and Clint told them 3 months later.

***  
>They were in the usual coffee shop in the campus. Steve was dating Johnny for a month and a half, Bucky was happy for them. He was happy that Steve is trying to forget Tony.<p>

Steve and Tony slowly became friends, trying to put aside the fact Steve likes

The whole school knew about Steve's relationship, but nobody treated him differently. He was still their captain. Steve was happy, he felt stupid for hiding. Of course, not everyone accepted it but, as long as nobody treated him differently or annoyed him, he didn't mind.

But both Steve and Tony knew that if they'd lose the game...

It won't be the same.

Tony himself started a relationship with a girl named Pepper, which he didn't like even a bit, but she kept nagging him so he agreed to try.

Back to Clint and Bruce's announcement. It sure surprised everyone.

"Well...so here it is." Clint said. Bruce didn't take his eyes off the cup of tea he held between his hands.

"Me and Bruce are dating for a few months already."

Steve froze. Tony looked at them shocked.

"Clint...you are..." Steve didn't even know how to finish the sentence. Clint, how roommate…

Clint nodded. "I couldn't tell you but after you told me I decided to tell you too. But I wanted Bruce to be ready as well..." He smiled lightly at Bruce, who was blushing lightly.

"Wow..." Tony finally spoke, starting to recover from his shock. He knew Bruce for the same amount of time Steve Knew Clint. And only now he finds out his best friend…  
>"And your girlfriends-"<p>

"Just friends." Clint answered, "Tony, me and Natasha? C'mon. **Never **gonna happen."  
>Tony chuckled and nodded lightly.<p>

"And, we got another something to ask…" Bruce finally spoke, though his tone was quiet.

Tony and Steve looked at him in wonder.

"We wanted to know if you two mind switching rooms with us?" Clint asked hopefully, "Bruce and I want to try and be in the same room."

Steve looked down. To stay with Tony Stark in the same room? It was enough hard to be friends with him, to see him most of the day while he still liked the guy. The more he got to know him, the more he liked the brunet…  
>So seeing him every morning and every evening was kind of out of question.<p>

Steve sighed. But...it's for Clint's happiness. Clint was a good friend for him, and he found someone he can he happy with.

"Sure." Tony answered before Steve could say something, "it's not a problem, right captain?"

Steve nodded. "Sure…"

.

"Hey Johnny." Steve answered his phone.

_'Hey captain, how are you?_' Steve could hear the smile in Johnny voice.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

_'Great~ wanna go out somewhere?_'

"I'm sorry, I'm busy today." Steve sighed, "Apparently Clint and Bruce have been dating for a few months and now I'm moving to live in the same room with Stark."

_'Stark? Steve, Bucky would murder you!' _

"I know," Steve sighed, "I'll need you to keep my sanity, would you be available at night?" He asked hopefully.

_'For you? Always._'

"Thanks. I got to go." Steve said as he got into Tony's room with his stuff, "text you later."

'_Bye sweetie_' Johnny joked and the call hung up.

Steve blushed and put the box down. He looked at his new room. So this is where he's going to stay huh? It was cleaner than he expected. Tony didn't seem like the type that would clean his room often.

"Top or bottom?" Tony asked him as he came into the room, carrying two of Steve's boxes. Steve looked at him confused.

"Would you like the top bed or the bottom?" Tony repeated.

"I'll...just take Bruce's bed..." Steve said, even to himself he sounded unsure.

"Bottom." Steve nodded and started unpacking. He didn't have much, just his clothes, a box for his text books and another one for art supplies.

"Thanks for the help." He said as Tony helped him to unpack.

Tony just nodded lightly.

"May I see?" He asked, lifting Steve's sketchbook. Steve hesitated but nodded and Tony opened it.

"Good drawings..." Tony said, "you sure got talent Captain. Though you can do better, you can always do better."

Steve looked at Tony a bit surprised. Did the guy just encourage him? It's like everything he knew about Stark wasn't even true.

"Um..." Tony said, starting to feel uncomfortable with Steve's look. Steve realized he's staring again.  
>Steve shook his head. "Thanks." He took the sketchbook from Tony and continued unpacking.<p>

.

Steve woke up from crying.

He groaned annoyed and slowly stood up, opening the room door. He looked to the left and to the right.  
>Nothing.<p>

Steve got out, closing the door behind him and started walking in the hall, following the sound of cry.  
>It was dark so he walked slowly, trying not to trip over something.<p>

Then, he found the source of crying, a little boy, no older than 4-5?

"Sweetie...?" Steve knelt next to the kid, "is everything okay?" He asked in light worry. What does a little kid do in the college?

The boy, still crying, looked at Steve.

Then, his cry turned into sobbing and he hugged Steve tightly.

"Papa! I was so scared!"

Steve was surprised. Did this kid just called him 'Papa'?

"What's your name...?" He asked calmly, hugging the kid back.

"Peter...don't you remember me?" Peter asked, a bit hurt.

Steve decided to play along for a bit. The kid was clearly having a trauma, being left all alone in the dark.

"I do, I'm just a bit tired.." He smiled lightly and stood up, picking Peter into his arms, and started to walk back to the room, wondering what he would tell Tony when he'd see the kid.

Or worse, Johnny.

.

"Now...please be quiet because there's someone who is sleeping here," Steve said before getting into the room, "okay?"

Peter nodded and they walked in.  
>"Papa, where are we?" Peter asked quietly.<p>

"In my college." Steve answered. He lied down and put Peter besides him.

"Where you and daddy meet?" Peter asked, now more cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Steve nodded lightly, wondering what's going on. The kid's father? He actually met someone in college and adopted a kid with him?  
>"Let's...go to sleep, okay?" He didn't have power for this now. He wanted to sleep.<p>

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, Steve started to hum, patting Peter's head lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, chapter 3 and I'm finally starting to get to the point of this story.  
>Or at least to the plot after the finish college.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter 4, fixed (kind of)  
>I'm not really sure what I thought when I wrote the excuse why Peter is there but it seemed like a good idea that time.<p>

* * *

><p>When Steve woke up, Peter and Tony were still asleep.<br>Right…Peter. He still wondered where he came from and why he called him 'papa'. He'd have to figure this out later.  
>Steve pressed a light kiss on Peter's head and carefully stood up, walking to wash his teeth.<p>

Tony woke up a few minutes later, half blurred, he made his way down from the top bed and walked to the bathroom as well.

"Captain." He yawned as he walked in.

Steve spit the remains of the tooth paste and looked at the brunet. "Stark."

He walked out, closing the door behind him.  
>Peter started waking up as well. Steve smiled lightly at him and sat on the bed next to the boy.<br>"Good morning~"

"Morning..." Peter yawned, "I'm hungry..."

Steve giggled lightly. "Well, I'll change clothes and we'd go to eat, okay?"

Peter nodded and Steve stood up to change his clothes.  
>Peter looked around the room in curiosity, his feet doesn't reach the floor, something that amused Steve.<br>He wondered who would leave a little kid all alone in a collage late at night.  
>He hoped the teachers would let the kid join him in his classes...<p>

.

"Is it good?" Steve asked as Peter are, Peter nodded lightly. Steve smiled. He didn't want to ask any more questions like yesterday since Peter still believed he's his parent, so he would have to find out stuff in a different way.

He still thought about what Peter told him-he met the kid's father in college. And right now, he really wanted to know who that was, who is the guy he agreed to marry with and adopt a kid.

"Morning Steve." Clint said as he and Bruce joined him for breakfast, "how was the first night in the same room with Stark?"

Steve sighed. "I found him."  
>And then Clint and Bruce noticed Peter who sat on Steve's laps and ate his breakfast. He looked really young.<br>Clint and Bruce looked at Steve confused, Steve shrugged. He didn't know how to explain the situation at all.

"Who are you?" Bruce smiled lightly at Peter.

Peter looked at him and smiled back. "It's me Uncle Bruce*, Peter~"

This kid was making everything more complicated. He showed up, late at night, and for a little kid he sure made a lot of mess in Steve's head.  
>But there was once thing he wanted to know the most; the kid's father.<br>That's the only thing he wants to know, he doesn't care about anything else.

"So, who's your father?" Clint asked in wonder, this question interested him no less than it interested Steve.

"Tony Stark~" Peter smiled.  
>The three of them froze. Tony Stark? There's no way Tony Stark settled down and started a family, especially with a guy!<p>

Steve was shocked the most. Tony Stark…he married Tony freaking Stark and adopted a kid with him…  
>With Tony Stark.<br>Right, he did like him…but the two of them made it clear they got no future together. The both of them had their own relationships and…  
>Even thought he liked Tony, he didn't believe he's the right guy for him by his acts.<br>They were complete opposites.

And right then, no other than Tony walked into the cafeteria and made his way to their table.  
>Steve prayed that the ground would swallow him, or that at least Peter won't say a thing.<br>But of course it was a false hope. Both of them.

"Hey, Bruce, I was hoping you would be able to help me with-"

"Daddy~" Peter said happily, interrupting Tony in the middle of the sentence.

Tony froze and slowly looked at Peter, and then at Steve who was holding him.  
>Steve's cheeks instantly became red, he avoided eye contact with the brunet. He's holding a kid who says they are his parents, how that is not embarrassing?<p>

"Captain…" Tony said, confused,

Steve didn't say a thing, he didn't know what he can say. What do you say in a situation like this?

"Daddy~" Peter said again, this time leaning his arms toward Tony.

"Peter, why won't you, um, stay with Uncle Bruce and Clint while I'm taking with…'daddy'?" Steve asked and passed Peter to Bruce.  
>He stood up and dragged Tony away with him, hearing Tony complains he grabbed him 'too hard' and that it 'hurts'.<p>

"What the hell?" Tony hissed, rubbing his arm. Steve sure had a strong grip.

"I found him at night, crying in the hall." Steve explained, "I assume he lost his parents and he thinks I'm, well, we are his…parents."

"He thinks that…we…" Tony tried to put in into words. He didn't know how.  
>Steve nodded lightly.<br>The both of them kept it quiet, they didn't know what to say.  
>Tony looked at Peter who talked and laughed with Bruce and Clint.<br>His kid? No way. He never imagined himself settling down.

Steve looked at Tony for a long while before sighing.  
>"Look, I don't know what to do if to be honest. I want to play along but he makes it so damn hard. But you have a free hour now, I have class. Please take care of him." He begged, "I've asked the teachers, they won't let him in."<p>

"Steve, you got to tell him the truth." Tony looked at the blond, "we can't pretend to be his parents, it's impossible that we are his parents. My future is kind of kids free for now."

"Thanks for the help." Steve said annoyed and walked back to the table. He took Peter from Bruce and Clint and walked out of the cafeteria.

When both Steve and Tony had a few class they decided they need to find out more information about where the kid is from and about his family.  
>Tony is right, it is impossible that they are his parents, so they got to find who his parents are.<br>And if they are his parent, how is that possible that he's here and not with them at his time.

.

"So, how about you tell us what happened? How you came here?" Steve asked in wonder, patting Peter's head.

"You and daddy told me how you met." Peter started to say, "I fell asleep. I woke up later and walked to daddy's lab since he got interesting stuff but he never let me touch them." He pouted, "I looked around and saw a glowing device, but it was too high so I tried to reach it. I thought about your and daddy's story when I touched it and I've found myself all alone in the dark."

"Dimension traveler I assume," Tony looked at Steve, "it'd take you to the place you think of."

"But if it's a dimension traveler, how he got back in time?" Steve asked confused.

"It's not accurate science." Tony said, "It's usually made for dimension travel but it can also take you to the place you think about. And he thought about this place."

Steve looked at Peter, who just smiled and got closer to him.

"I wonder when his parents would find out he's gone..." He said in wonder.

"It can take a day if not longer..." Tony shrugged and looked at the time, "actually, they should find out soon. How long does it take to understand your kid is missing?"

Steve looked at the time. "I have a practice, can you watch him?"

Tony asked Steve to come with him outside.  
>"I can't I made plans." He sighed. "Look, I honestly couldn't care less about this kid, I got my own life and worries. I don't have this…'motherly care' you have. I don't even want a kid and he's clearly adopted. He's not their biological son."<p>

When he said that, Steve understood that he really got no future with Tony. He planned started a family a few years after graduating from college and if Tony doesn't want it...he can't be with him.

Not that he could be with him before that, but now…  
>Tony could be a nice guy, but he clearly didn't care about family or kids.<p>

Steve, without thinking, slapped Tony. Tony looked at him surprised.  
>"Sorry…" Steve apologized and quickly got into the room, he decided to take Peter with him to practice.<p>

"Mommy, how come daddy isn't around anymore? Why is he always with aunt Pepper**?" Peter asked in wonder.

Steve waited a while before answering.

"Because here...he doesn't love me..." He said quietly, "sweetie, we are not your parents, you come from the future and I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

Peter just got closer to Steve. "Does daddy hate me...?"

"No. He hates me I guess..."

.

When Steve finished practicing, he stayed in the field for another few hours and talked with Peter.

He preferred doing that instead of going back to the room where Tony is.

He had an actual fun with the kid, even though he doesn't know a thing about him he knew; he want to adopt this kid in the future between if it'd be with Tony or not.

Peter fell asleep after a while, so Steve looked at him as he patted the kid's head. He hoped his parents would show up soon since he can't continue taking care of him, especially while he had classes and homework.

"Hey." He suddenly heard a voice and looked up. He was surprised to see himself, just…older.  
>The guy sat next to him on the bench and looked at Peter, a smile came to his lips.<br>Steve just looked at him, waiting for an explanation, or anything.

(**A/N: **I called older Steve 'Steve' so I won't mix between the two)

"Thanks for watching over Peter," Steven said, "Tony and I were worried sick."

"How the hell that happened?" Steve asked, not thinking about his words. Steven chuckled.

"Tony isn't as bad as you think he is." He said, "He just needed a person to give him a push."

"He said quite mean things today. That he won't help me and he hates kids, or adopted ones." Steve frowned.

"He's 18 years old Steve, of course he'd think that. Not everyone plan their future. People can change."

Steve shook his head. "He's in a relationship with Pepper. I have Johnny for now, I can find someone else."

"A little secret," Steve got closer to Steve, "Tony hates Pepper, he doesn't want to date her at all."

"Then why…"

"Because he's Tony Stark. He can't…admit his feelings~"

Right then, another figure showed up.  
>Tony, his older version.<p>

"You said two minutes Steve." Tony pouted.

"It's not my fault a four years old can break into your lab with no problem," Steven smiled lightly, "you really need to learn to lock it."

The older Tony looked at Steve, and then at Peter. "May I?" He asked.  
>Steve nodded and Tony lifted Peter into his arms. "We got to go back."<p>

Steven sighed amused and stood up. "Well, this it goodbye. Kind of."

Steve chuckled. "May I ask, how did the two of you even start this relationship?"

Steven looked at Tony and kissed him lightly. "Sophomore year, Christmas eve. That's all you need to know."  
>And just like this, they walked away, leaving Steve alone on the bench.<br>Steve sighed and stood up, walking back to his room.

When he got in, he looked at Tony.

He couldn't believe he's going to start a family with this guy…

But...The older Tony...he looked so caring with how he treated Peter and his husband

He wondered how did Tony change like this?  
>He changed his clothes and lied down, looking at the top bed where Tony slept. He wondered if in the future, he'd really be with Tony or his future is with someone else. Would he have Peter or maybe he'd adopt a different kid..<p>

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. Whatever his future would be, he'd be ready for this.

* * *

><p>Well, chapter four~<br>I'm finally getting out of the house for the first time ever since the vacation started.  
>I'd try to make longer chapters since for now I got only 7000 words out of 30000+ in total.<br>It's going to take a while…

Bruce, Pepper and Clint are called uncle and aunt since in Russia you call the friends of you parents  
>*дядя- Uncle.<br>**тетя-Aunt  
>So that's why.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, chapter five.  
>A few notes, kind of important.<br>A) This is 10 years after freshmen year. Though I know nothing about the american college system so let's just say they are or going to be 28.  
>B) Wade- as in Wade Wilson AKA deadpool. I chose him as their kid because...well, in the animated series 'ultimate spiderman' they showed young Wade and he looked like Clint, so I couldn't help it.<br>C) They are not going to be superheroes in this story. (If that wasn't clear until now)  
>D) There are going to be a few made up names for some of the characters's kids. That's because I couldn't think about something better.<br>E) Yes, this story is completely ridiculous but this is my logic. I apologize :(

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>'Steve, please! Give me another chance..'<em>

_'I told Stark, it's over.. a playboy stays a playboy..'_

_'Steve-!' _

_'It's over Stark!'_

Steve sighed as he woke up. This dream again...  
>He's been dreaming about his and Tony's breakup for a while now. And it just won't let him go.<br>He stood up and changed his clothes, getting out of his room to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Papa~" Peter smiled as he walked into the kitchen

"Good morning sweetie~ breakfast will be ready soon~" Steve kissed Peters head and continued to cook.

Peter sat patiently, looking at his Steve cooking.

Steve thought about the dream he had. He broke up with Tony 8 years ago, and he didn't hear a word from him ever since.

He knew he took over his father's company because of his sudden death four years ago, and Steve was there, at the funeral. Although he broke up with Tony, he still felt sorry for the guy...losing his father at this age...  
>They didn't talk. They just shared one look, and Steve could see the emptiness in Tony's eyes.<br>But Tony never tried to get him back. Instead, he got back to Pepper.

Steve broke up with Johnny at Johnny's last year. The both of them agreed they can't share a future together, it was for the best.

After collage he told his parents he's gay, and they tried to accept it even though it was against their believes.  
>Steve lived with them and found a job to earn money.<p>

At the age of 24 he rented a two room apartment: a room and a living room, and adopted Peter like he hoped to do ever since he met his older self.

It was hard raising a kid all alone, but it was worth it.  
>His parents tried to match him someone, both men and women, and Steve said no to every one of them.<br>He wanted only one person to be Peter's father, and it's the same person who broke his heart.

Like his older self said they started dating at the Christmas Eve party during sophomore year.  
>And Steve actually was happy. He slowly made Tony face his commitment issues.<br>Tony was a great, considered guy and he looked after Steve. Steve even gave him his first kiss!

At then, at their junior year, Steve found out Tony dated at least 5 different girls during their three months vacation, and he continued flirting with some in their collage even after they saw each other again.  
>He found out about it 4 months after they started junior year, when he got into their room, seeing Tony sticking his tongue in his 'study parter's mouth.<p>

They broke up, and Steve started dating Johnny again.  
>Bucky told Steve he warned him about Tony, and Steve knew it was his own fault.<p>

He didn't dare talking with Tony again, he moved to live with Johnny and Bucky, staying on the couch in their living room, crying himself to sleep every night.

Tony tried to talk with Steve, but Steve made sure to have Johnny or Bucky with him, he didn't want Tony near him.

So after junior year, he said goodbye to Bucky and Johnny, Tony didn't bother him anymore.  
>He finished his art major, the football team won in every game.<br>But Steve wasn't happy.

He was miserable.

.

"Here you go Pete." Steve put a plate in front of him.

Peter pressed a kiss on Steve's cheek and thanked him, starting to eat.

Steve smiled at him and sat down as well.

He adopted Peter when he was one year old. His uncles couldn't afford themselves to take care of their nephew so Peter stayed with them every weekend while Steve met with Bruce and Clint, Natasha when she could and sometimes, Johnny and Bucky.

Bruce and Clint adopted a baby boy, Wade, whose mother died after birth.  
>Natasha started a family as well, her girl, Anna, was already 3 years old.<br>Even Bucky and Johnny were in a relationship. Only he was by himself...

He asked Clint once if he know anything about Tony.  
>Clint told him that yes, but he didn't want to tell Steve.<br>But after a few weeks, Steve got a call from him, and Clint said Tony proposed to Pepper.  
>Steve was shocked. Tony was the one who had commitment issues, and now he's proposing?<p>

"Papa...what don't I have a mommy or another daddy?" Peter asked when he finished eating.  
>Steve took the empty plate and washed it.<p>

"Because...I didn't find the right person yet..." He said quietly.

Peter looked down but then he smiled at his father and told him he's going to play with Wade.

Clint and Bruce didn't live so far so Peter and Wade became good friends.  
>Steve sighed as Peter went to his room to get ready, he was sad, he knew it.<br>He knew Peter just don't want to make him worry. The poor kid... He only was 5 but have to handle so many things..

After a fee hours Steve took Peter from Wade's house they went to Manhattan to do some shopping and just have time together.  
>Since it was a dangerous place Steve carried Peter so he won't get lost.<p>

It was when they went out of the shop that bumped into the last person he wanted to see...

"Stark." Four years.  
>It's been four years ever since he saw the guy. And he hoped it was the last time. Seeing Tony was too hard for him, especially after he heard he's engaged to Pepper.<p>

"Rogers." Tony looked at the blond.

"So, I heard you're marrying Pepper." Steve didn't know why he said** that** out of all the things he could say. It made him sound like Tony's personal life was all that interested him.

"Yeah," Tony nodded lightly, "well, life moves on you know." He shrugged.

Steve nodded, he felt so uncomfortable.  
>Yes, life moves on. But he doesn't. He's letting their breakup effect his life even after 8 years ever since it actually happened.<p>

"So, what you've been up to Rogers?" Tony asked in wonder.

"I-" Steve was about to answer but then Peter showed up.

"Papa, you forgot this bag~" Peter said, showing Steve the bag he left behind.

Steve lifted him. "Thanks sweetie~" he kissed his cheek.

Tony looked at Steve a bit surprised, he remembered this kid...  
>He can't be wrong, it's the same kid that they met during their freshmen year in college.<br>"You...adopted him..." He said quietly. Steve nodded.

"Papa, who is this guy?" Peter asked in wonder when he noticed Tony.

"A…friend from college, Tony Stark." Friend, if you can say so since he and Tony weren't friends at all.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark~" Peter smiled at him.

Tony looked at Peter for a while. It really was the same kid.  
>"Nice to meet you too." Tony smiled lightly. Then he noticed all the bags Steve had.<br>"Do...you want a ride?" Tony suggested, "It's too much bags for you to carry."

Steve hesitated. It's been 4 years ever since he saw Tony last time. And he honestly tried to avoid him.

"Sure...that would be nice..."

.

"So...what you've been through until now?" Tony asked Steve as he drove him and Peter home.

"I lived with my parents in the beginning," Steve said, "got a job to rent an apartment. Adopted Peter four years ago, his," he covered Peter's ears, "parents died in a horrible accident and his uncles can't take care of him. Ever since I met him and took care of him, I waited until I'd be able to adopt him. He's the most amazing kid I've ever seen."

"Does...he got a father?" Tony asked. He was curious about Steve's life though it was his fault they didn't stay in touch.  
>It was his fault he knew nothing about Steve. But he just wanted to know if he found someone else to start life with.<p>

"No." Steve looked at Peter and kissed his head, "it's just the two of us..."  
>Steve took a deep breath, trying not to cry and moved his hands from Peter's ears, "what about you and Pepper, why did you decide to propose?"<p>

Tony shrugged. "After dating her ever since senior year, it seemed like the right thing to do. Every date she expected a proposal and...I proposed 5 months ago..."

"Congratulations..." Steve said quietly, "I'm glad you're moving on in life..."

.

When they arrived, Tony helped Steve take the bags to his apartment.  
>Steve thanked Tony and Peter walked to his room to change clothes.<p>

"Do you...want a cup of coffee...?" Steve asked Tony, it was only polite after he drove them. He can't ignore Tony forever.

"Sure." Tony nodded.

Steve gave Tony his coffee and sat down next to him on the couch.

Tony looked at Peter who was playing on the rug with his toys, smiling and laughing.

He felt bad for what he told Steve 10 years ago, that he doesn't want a kid, or when he told him that adopting a kid is nothing like having your own.

"Is it hard...?" Tony asked quietly, still looking at Peter. Steve looked down at his cup and nodded.

"It is. But I manage. I work a lot while Peter is in the kindergarten and at night he stays over in Bruce's and Clint's place while I work my night shift at another place." He took a sip, "but I'm not complaining. I gave Peter a home. Though now I think it was a mistake. I can't give him what he wants the most. Maybe he could have been happier with another family..."

"What does he want?" Tony asked in wonder.

Steve hesitated before answering. "A mother. Or in my case, another father."

Tony looked at Steve. He has always regretted for breaking Steve's heart, and he knew it was his fault.  
>Steve deserved better. And he could never be better for him.<p>

Steve excused himself and walked to take a quick shower before taking Peter to his uncle and aunt, asking Tony to watch over Peter.

"Those are nice toys..." Tony smiled lightly as he knelt next to Peter. Peter looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks~ papa, uncle Bruce and Uncle Clint bought them for me."

"Do you love your father?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "A lot~ he's trying hard for me, so I never complain when I can't see him, or when he doesn't buy me stuff that I want. It's hard for him. Grandma and grandpa help when they can." Peter said quietly, "papa is really nice, but he's lonely. He doesn't date anyone because he spends his free time with me. So I love him a lot because he does it for me."

Tony slowly brushed Peter's hair, "Your dad said you want another parent..?"

Peter nodded.  
>"It's for papa. He's lonely.. It is hard for him to raise me alone.. I just want papa to be happy with someone.."<br>Peter stood up and took a picture from one of the drawers in the living room, showing it to Tony.  
>"Like here, I want papa to be happy like he's here."<p>

Tony looked at the picture, it was a picture of him and Steve back in college when they were looked at Steve's smile in the picture, slowly taking the picture from Peter.  
>He couldn't believe Steve kept this picture the whole time. Even after their breakup...<br>"I'm sure...he'd find someone..." Tony said quietly. The kid surprised him. He was only five and yet he worried about Steve, who wasn't even his biological parent, like an adult.

Peter put the picture on the table and sat back on the rug.

When Steve got out of the shower, he peeked into the living room, seeing Tony playing with Peter.  
>Tony didn't want a kid, he himself told him so and especially an adopted one...<br>And now, he happily played with Peter and smiled at him, the same smiled he saw from that Tony 10 years ago...

He never told Tony about his meeting with their older selves.  
>And he wasn't planning to.<p>

"Peter, go and take everything you need." Steve said after he wore some clothes.  
>Peter nodded and took some of his toys, running to his room.<p>

"No running!" Steve sighed and looked at Tony, "sorry for keeping you here and thanks for the ride, I'm sure you got much more important stuff to do."

"Yeah, planning a wedding is so much fun." Tony said sarcastically.

Steve smiled lightly. "It is, if you are marrying the right person. Because then, you don't worry about simple stuff like place, or guests and such. It's all about being with that person."

"And you didn't find him yet?" Tony asked quietly.

Steve shook his head. "I got Peter, it's all I need. My parents on the other side want me to marry. But I got absolutely no time for dates. I hope you and Pepper would be happy together. I assume it ruins your 'no kids' plan..." Steve looked into Peter's room, Peter was still packing his bag, "fold the clothes Peter, don't just push them."

"Okay!" Peter said from his room.

Steve sighed amused. "Well, thank you for your time Tony. See you around."

"I can drive him if you want..." Tony offered, looking at Steve.  
>He could have made Steve's life better. They could have a bigger house, Steve could have spent more time with Peter...<br>But he knew Steve doesn't care about money and stuff like this. He cares about family.

Steve shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I can take a cab, no worries. You should go, don't keep your fiancé waiting."

Then Steve noticed the picture on the table. He looked at it. It was the only memory from the happiest time of his life.  
>Before Tony ruined everything.<br>He tried so hard to be the right person for the brunet, but it seemed that no matter what he did, Tony stayed the same.  
>A playboy.<p>

But even after this, even after all what Tony done to him, he still had feelings for him. And that was the most pathetic thing ever since Tony was already moving on in his life.  
>Everyone moved on. Only he couldn't.<p>

Tony noticed how Steve is trying to fight the tears. He felt bad. How can someone fix a situation like this?  
>He broke Steve's heart, it's not easy to fix something like this.<p>

"Steve-"

"You should go, your... Fiancé..." Steve said this word with shaking voice, "is waiting..."

Tony looked at him in worry. He knew how hard their break up was.  
>Steve trusted him and he disappointed him...<p>

"Peter, are you ready?" Steve walked to Peter's room, trying to get away from Tony.

Tony didn't want to leave like this. He didn't want to leave Steve while he's clearly not okay.  
>But it was <strong>his <strong>fault the guy wasn't okay. He made Steve miserable.  
>It's his fault.<br>Tony couldn't hear Peter and Steve since Steve closed the door, but they got out after a while.

"Is Mr. Stark coming with us?" Peter asked Steve in wonder.

"No, he is leaving." Steve fixed Peter's clothes, not bothering to look at Tony.

"Steve-"

"Go." Steve said to Tony, colder than he expected.

"Papa...?" Peter asked in worry and hugged Steve.

"I'm fine. Let's go..." Steve kissed Peter's head and stood up, "you may show yourself out Mr. Stark." He opened the front door.  
>Tony sighed and walked to the door. Before stepping out he stopped and turned to look at Steve.<p>

"I'm sorry..."

"Save it...it's too late..."

.

After bringing Peter to his uncles, Steve done a thing he's not proud of. He bought himself two bottles of alcohol.  
>He had to bump into Tony. Into the guy who ruined his life!<br>It was a mistake to listen to their older selves. It was a mistake to believe he can change was a mistake to trust such an immature person...

Steve came home and locked the door, putting the bag on the kitchen table.  
>He walked to Peter's room to change clothes and walked back to the kitchen, taking a bottle and a glass and walked to the living room.<p>

He turned on the TV and poured himself a glass and drank it.  
>It burned down his throat. He had never drank alcohol before, and he knew he shouldn't, and he would never forgive himself if Peter would see him drink.<br>But he needed a distraction. He needed something.

Tony was engaged, Clint and Bruce married 5 years ago, only he was left alone. He was happy until he bumped into Tony.  
>And Peter...the guy wanted a father so much, and Steve couldn't give it to him. He wanted to make his son happy and he couldn't do it.<p>

After his 4th glass, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So...that was chapter five...  
>I have no idea how five years old kid behave. Peter is polite because Steve is a great parent.<br>Chapter six...  
>I hope that soon :(<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Its been a long time ever since I uploaded a chapter to his story, sorry.  
>I was busy with moving to my own room (my brother finally left put apartment) and having my computer fixed and getting ready for school.<br>During September I'd have time so I hope to finish uploading everything until October.

* * *

><p>When Steve woke up, not only his head hurt, but he also felt a hand patting it.<p>

He thought he's still dreaming but the pain was too real to be just a dream.  
>He turned his head to the side and saw Tony.<p>

"How you got in here..?" Steve asked, his mind was still blurred.

"I broke the lock," Tony said, "don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Steve moved Tony's hand away and sat down, burying his face in his hands. Why did he drink for the first place? "Why are you here...?"

"I was worried…" Tony said quietly, "I couldn't stay away, not after yesterday. I left you once, I'm not going to do this mistake again."

Steve sighed. "It was a mistake to let you know where I live." He held his head, which hurt like hell, "seriously, get out. You are the last thing I need right now.."

"You started drinking." Tony said in light worry, watching as Steve standing up, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yeah, because of you..." Steve drank his glass, not even bothering to look at Tony. He didn't want him there. He didn't want him in his apartment, he didn't want him in his life. Not now, not like this.  
>"You can't come...8 years later when your are engaged and say those stuff. You just can't."<p>

"What if I wasn't engaged?"

"Give me a break..." Steve said quietly, closing his eyes, "what if I want nothing to do with you? What if I'm happy with Peter?"

"Then why do you drink?" Tony asked in light worry.

"Because of you!" Steve snapped, looking at Tony in anger, "until yesterday, everything was fine! But then, from all the people I bump into you! Do you..." Steve sighed and walked back to the living room, "do you know how long it took me to forget what you've done...? Do you know...how many nights I've spent crying because I **trusted** you!? And now...now you come here...telling me you **worry** about me!? Get out!"

"Steve, please..." Tony begged .He knew he made a huge mistake breaking Steve's heart. He just didn't realize it until yesterday. Steve was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was a 20 year old in college, what did he already understood?  
>Steve was there for him when no one else was, he managed to deal with his terrible personality and behavior.<br>And he broke his heart…

"What changed!?" Steve felt tears, "until yesterday, you didn't even bother contacting me! You did absolutely nothing and...**Proposed** this woman! Your whole life...you've been with women, you are straight Tony! I was the only male in your life! Please...please get out! Stop making it hard!"

Tony tried to get closer to Steve, but Steve pushed him way. He wanted Tony to get out, as much as he loved him, he didn't want to hear what he go to say, he wanted to finally move on.

"You are the only guy I ever loved." Tony sighed, he really messed it up.  
>"I never even thought about dating guys until I met you, and ever since, nobody else is good enough. Now that I finally found you again, I want to apologize, to make everything better..."<p>

Steve chuckled bitterly. "You hurt me in a level you can't imagine..." He looked at Tony, unbelieving. He was the one who cheated on him.  
>"You started dating her again, for the last 8 years you did nothing even when we met in your father's funeral...you're <strong>engaged<strong>...you…you can't expect me to **forgive** you just like this...right? Because if you do, I'd think you're delusional." Steve took the half full bottle of alcohol next to his bed and walked to the kitchen to throw it, "please leave...I wish you didn't bump into you..." Everything was okay, he is happy with Peter like he wasn't for years.  
>Right, the kid wanted another parent, but for now, he doesn't mind being on his own, he tries so hard for Peter, he just wants the kid to be happy…<p>

"Besides..." Steve looked at Tony, who didn't move from his spot at all, "I'd date only a person Peter approves, between it makes me happy or not. And if I remember correctly Stark, you don't want kids. And let's say you'd leave Pepper, let's say it'd work. I'm happy here. Peter is close to his friends, we live close to his kindergarten and his family. While you…remind me where you live?"

Tony didn't answer, Steve smiled bitterly.

"That's what I thought." He walked to the front door and opened it, "please...just make it easier for the both of us. It'd take you a few good years to gain my trust and we both know, you got no temper for this. Show yourself out."

"No. Steve, I don't care how much you hate me, I know I deserve it. I hurt you because I didn't understand how much our relationship really means to me. I don't want to leave you hurt again." Tony really wanted to be better for Steve, he knew Steve deserves someone who would be kind to him, and for his kid. And he wanted to be that guy.

"You start to piss me off." Steve said annoyed, "okay, let's try this again: you broke into my apartment, you can't do it just because you want to. Like I said, I won't date anyone Peter doesn't like and I don't trust you. And you coming here, trying to get me back while there's other **woman** is waiting for you don't help your chances. So or you're getting out and we'd forget we met today, or you would do something to make me trust you again. Your choice Mr. Stark. But right now, I want nothing to do with you or a relationship, I don't have the time."

"Please Steve..."

Steve sighed. Since when Tony became so stubborn? Why can't he just give up, marry his stupid fiancé and leave him alone?  
>"We'll see what Peter would think, okay?" If that would make Tony leave him alone, why not?<p>

Tony smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you~"

Steve opened the exit door even wider, signaling Tony to get out.

Tony looked at him for a bit before nodding. "Pepper would be really upset."

"Well, it's your fault." Steve said and closed the door when Tony got out.

He's doing this again. He's trusting Tony again...

.  
>"Steve...you got to be kidding me... Bucky said. Steve looked down.<p>

After Tony visited him, the first person he called was Bucky. He just had to talk with someone, and Bucky brought Johnny with him.

It was a serious thing since the both of them remembered how hurt Steve was after he found out Tony cheated on him. They both never forgave Tony and gave him a hard time until he finally left Steve alone.

"Is this Alex...?" Steve asked as he noticed the little girl who swung on one of the swings. He didn't want them to yell at him, or be mad, he just wanted to meet with those two since he didn't see them for a long time, or maybe get an advice. But he didn't want them to give him moral lessons.

"Yeah, she's turning six in two months." Bucky smiled lightly, "how are things with Peter?"

"Fine..." Steve sighed, "He wants a father."

"So that's why you agree to take Stark back?" Johnny asked unbelieving, "Steve, he hurt you enough, he's engaged!"

"I want Peter to be happy, I want to give him a father and I don't care who it'd be, as long as he makes Peter happy, I don't care." Steve shrugged.

"Steve, you deserve to be happy too..."

"If Peter is happy, that's enough for me." He wanted to be a good parent, he knew he can be one, he always tried so hard for Peter even when he had nothing.  
>So if the kid wants a father, he should give him one, someone who would care about him, be there for him and make him happy.<p>

Steve talked with Bucky and Johnny for another hour before he went to pick Peter from his uncle and aunt's place.  
>He needed time to think.<p>

When he arrived, Peter was asleep.

So he carried him into the cab and then upstairs to their apartment.  
>He changed Peter into his pajamas and kissed his forehead.<p>

"I love you sweetie...sweet dreams..." He mumbled and walked to the living room, unfolding the couch.

He lied down and looked at the ceiling.

He wanted Peter to like Tony, but at the same time he didn't want that. He didn't think that Tony can be the father Peter hopes for.

.

"Steve, we got a costumer."

"Okay." Steve said and walked to the front desk, surprised to see Tony.

He sighed and walked to his direction. "How may I help you Mr. Stark?" He asked.

Tony looked at him. "I came here to talk."

"I'm sorry but I got no time for conversation. Order something or get out."

"Fine, what type of flowers would you recommend that would say 'sorry for canceling the engagement, keep the ring'?"

Steve would chuckle if he wasn't mad at Tony. "If it's for a women, depends on her flower type, and I would suggest adding a box of chocolates. If I know you well, and I know you-you don't know her flower type so in this case, roses would fix everything." Steve crossed his arms, "are you really going to do this? Are you seriously breaking up with Pepper? Because I know how much you like keeping a back up, just in case." He said bitterly.

"C'mon Steve, are you seriously going to hold the grudge forever? You promised me we would try." Tony took Steve's hand in his. Steve took it back.

"I've promised to let Peter decide. Nobody said I got to like you. So, what would it be?"

"Roses. Are you blind Steve?" Tony asked a bit annoyed.

"Red, white, pink, purple, yellow?" Steve asked, starting to walk, "blind about what?"

"White and pink. That Peter wants a father for you."

Steve stopped and turned to look at Tony. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Tony sighed.

"Peter told me. He doesn't want a father because he needs a father figure. But he want you to have someone who cares about you."

Steve chuckled in disbelieve. "Oh, and you are the right guy? Give me a break. How many roses?" He turned back around.

"10 of each. Why are you acting so cold?"

Steve counted 10 white and 10 pink roses. "Because I won't chose a father to Peter because I feel something for the guy. I just want Peter to like him, I want someone that would make Peter happy."

He looked at Tony, "would you take it or shall we deliver it?"

"Deliver." Tony gave Steve an address, "so that's it? You are not even going to give me a second chance?"

"Stark, by letting you near my kid I **am** giving you a chance, a chance to prove me you are not the self centered jerk who broke my heart 8 years ago. Now please pay and leave."

Tony sighed and paid.

.

"Papa...would you read me a story...?" Peter asked, yawning.

"What kind of story?" Steve asked, tucking Peter in.

"Something about iron man...and captain America." Peter asked, "And maybe hulk and hawkeye..."

Steve smiled lightly, "to add black widow and Thor?"

Peter shook his head. Steve sighed amused. "I'd see what I can do."

"And so...even though their differences, Captain America and Iron Man started getting along. They lead the team together, side by side. Because the fact they were the opposites, made them complete each other. And Hawkeye and Hulk got along as well. Hawkeye made Hulk understand he's not dangerous, but he's part of a team. He helped Hulk in his hard times, when Hulk felt sad, or mad..."

"Did they start a family...?" Peter mumbled in his sleep.

Steve smiled lightly. "Yes, each of them married a lovely woman and they started a family.

"No...Captain America belongs with Iron Man and human Hulk with Hawkeye..." Peter said annoyed. Steve was surprised from the comment and sighed.

"Fine, then Captain America married Iron Man in a lovely wedding. They had a lovely boy a year later while Hulk and Hawkeye married in a simple wedding, they didn't need much and adopted twins-"

"No, like uncle Bruce and uncle Clint. They adopted Deadpool while Iron Man and Cap adopted spider man."

Sometimes Steve wondered where Peter gets those ideas from.

"They adopted a lovely blond boy, and raised him as their own. And they all lived happily ever after..."

Peter started falling asleep, getting more comfortable.

Steve sighed amused and covered Peter better. Then he stood up and walked to the living room, hearing a knock on the door.

He opened it, surprised to see Tony. "Who hit you...?"

"Pepper, may I come in?" Tony asked.

"I'd take care of it..." Steve said and let Tony in.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Steve asked as he took care of Tony's injures.

"Ouch...no..." Tony said in light pain, "I just...can't break up with people..." He sighed, "She yelled a lot, and hit me a lot, I swear to god I have blue marks."

Steve sighed and continued taking care of the injuries. Tony was an idiot, he knew that. But hitting him was too much.

Right, Tony deserves it for breaking up from a woman before her wedding, when she's nearly at her thirties...

But still.

He's too nice for the guy whom he supposed to hate.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Steve asked in wonder, putting everything in place when he finished.

"I came to tell you I broke up with her, since I don't have your cell number." Tony said, checking the injuries in the mirror.

"I think I prefer you having my phone than my address, but you'd track me down so," Steve turned around, finding himself a bit too close to Tony, "it...doesn't matter..." He finished the sentence.

That's what happens when you have a small bathroom.

Steve took a few steps away. "So, do you plan going back home or what?" He pushed Tony toward the door and walked with him to the living room.

"Actually...I thought maybe I can stay here...?" Tony asked hopefully.

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have another room. And I'm not ready to get into the same bed with you."

"How come you don't sleep with Peter?"

"I want him to have his own room. Besides, a double bed costs more than the couch and Peter's bed together." Steve sat on the couch next to Tony.

"Are you really happy here?" Tony asked. He couldn't understand how Steve could be happy, living in a small apartment and sleeping in the living room.

"Yes, in matter of fact. It's not like your fancy house, but it's enough. I don't need something big to feel satisfied Tony. You see, that's one of the reasons I don't want you with me, you think that money can solve everything." Steve sighed, "How's your mother...?"

"Sick...actually." Tony frowned, "nothing serious, flu."

"I hope she would get well soon..."

"Thanks..."

They talked for another hour before Steve sent Tony out to get a room in a hotel since Tony wanted to give Pepper time to adjust to the new reality that she's not going to marry to him and he's leaving her for a guy.

It'd take three days, maybe four.

.

'_Steven, you soon would be at your thirties, and you're still a single parent_.'

"Mom, I know you want my best, but I don't have time for love life." Steve sighed while making Peter breakfast. He didn't mind it when his mother called, but when she started complaining he'd die alone he wanted to hung up on her and never answer the phone again.

'_I gave you so many options, both female and male and you dated none. You don't even want to try_.'

"Mom, I got way more important things to do, like working for my kid." Steve had enough from those conversations. He knew his parents want him to be happy, but he doesn't care about his happiness. He just wants Peter to grow up and be happy.

'_Steven, a kid needs both mother and father figure. If you won't marry before your forties you won't find anyone._'

"Love you too mom. This weekend Peter and I are come to visit. I've talked about it with his aunt and uncle and they agreed." Steve changed the topic, he didn't have power for that anymore.

'_Those are great news, I'll let your father know._'

"I got to go mom. Love you." Steve was about to hang up but his mother stopped him from doing so.

'_I only pressure you because I love you and I worry about you...being a single parent is not an easy job..._'

Steve sighed. His mother knew how to make him feel guilty.

"I know mom...bye..." He hung up. If he'd come over the weekend, his mother won't stop talking about how he need a partner and maybe she would even try to match him someone.

"Peter, breakfast!"

"Coming!"

Steve made Peter launch while he ate since Peter got a field trip. Steve tried to keep himself busy.

What he needs to focus on now is Peter and his job.

Not Tony, not his mother and not the fact he ruined Pepper's wedding.

Peter's education is far way more important.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Steve was confused, nobody ever came to their place so early.

He opened the front door, surprised to see Tony.

"I...thought that maybe I can take Peter to his kindergarten?" Tony suggested.

"Do you know where it is?" Steve lifted an eyebrow.

"No, but won't you tell me?"

Steve sighed. "Get in, he's eating."

"Hello Peter~" Tony smiled when he got into the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Stark~" Peter looked at him and smiled.

"You can call me Tony~" Tony smiled as he sat next to Peter, looking at the kid as he ate.  
>"Don't feed your face Pete, you ruin your adorable face~" Tony wiped the food from Peter's lips mouth corners and poked the tip of his nose, making Peter giggle.<p>

"Peter, Mr. Stark suggested that he'd take you to your kindergarten. Is it okay?" Steve asked as he got into the kitchen.

"Would you come too?" Peter looked at Steve.

Steve hugged Peter lightly and kissed his head. "You want me to come?" He asked, brushing Peter's hair.

"Yes~" Peter smiled, "please papa."

"I'd finish making your launch and then I'd get ready."

Peter nodded and continued eating.

.  
>"Have a nice day sweetie," Steve kissed Peter's forehead, "I'd be here around 4."<p>

Peter nodded and hugged Steve.

"Bye kid, be careful." Tony patted Peter's head. Peter nodded again and walked away.

"I hope he'd be okay..." Steve sighed and looked at the time, "I'm late for work. Bye." He sighed and walked away.

"Bye." Tony said quietly.

.

"Shit, I'm late..!" Steve thought in panic, he needed to stay at work for a bit more and now he's late, poor Peter must be scared.

Steve sighed as he reached his building, he first need to change and then take Peter.

He was surprised when he saw Peter was home, playing on the rug with Tony.

"Papa~" Peter run to Steve and jumped up. Steve caught him and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't come so Tony took me home~"

Steve looked at Tony surprised. Did Tony really do that?

"Thanks..." He thanked him, "I'm so sorry I was late Peter..."

Peter just smiled and kissed Steve's cheek. When Steve put him down he walked back to the rug to play with Tony.

"Did you break the lock again?" Steve asked, "Because Peter doesn't have a key."

"Papa, you got an emergency key under the rug." Peter giggled lightly.

"Right...I forgot..."

Steve changed his clothes and made dinner while Tony played with Peter.

His mind was distracted. Tony broke up with Pepper, he apologized to him thousand times and he even took Peter when he couldn't...

Was Tony acting responsibly now?

But even if he did, he still hurt him. And Steve was afraid to get into another relationship.

He told his mother he doesn't have time for them, but maybe the truth was that...he was afraid to get hurt...

But he really didn't have the time to date. He worked to earn money and at weekends he preferred spending time with friends.

And, he still didn't feel that feeling he used to feel for Tony back then...

Maybe it was because he was still mad at him, or after those long 8 years that he didn't see the guy he pushed those feelings back..

He didn't know.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Steve asked Tony after he finished cooking.

"Depends, you want me to?" Tony hoped Steve would say yes. He didn't even start making up for hurting the blond.

"I don't really mind.."

"Sure, I'll stay~" Tony smiled lightly,

"Yay!~" Peter hugged him.

Tony giggled and lifted Peter, hugging him. "You're such a adorable kid~" he kissed his head,

Peter kissed Tony on the cheek. Then he pouted. "You itch."

Tony chuckled and carried Peter to the table while Steve put another plate for Tony.

Peter really seemed to like Tony...they bonded quickly, something that surprised Steve since Peter didn't usually get along with strangers.

He actually dated someone once. Just once.

He had a nice date with one of the guys his mother matched him too. He decided to try once just to make her stop.

He had a nice date actually. They guy was nice, he took him to a nice restaurant and then they took a walk in the park.

But it ended up that the guy was a criminal, god know how his mother didn't find out about that and luckily, Steve stopped him on time.

Ever since that day, Steve refused dating.

"Mommy, would you tell him something about Deadpool and Spiderman tonight?" Peter asked while Steve and Tony washed the dishes. Tony looked confused at Steve.

"He likes super heroes. He gave me the role of Captain America, Bruce is Hulk, Clint is Hawkeye, Wade is Deadpool and he's Spiderman."

Steve dried his hands and lifted Peter. "And what story my little spider would want to hear?~"

"Hm...How they fell in love~"

"You got it~" Steve kissed Peter's nose.

.  
>"Where are you getting those stories from?" Tony asked in wonder when Steve walked back into the living room.<p>

Steve shrugged. "I'm just telling Peter what he wants to hear."

"Well, you are a great parent." Tony smiled lightly.

"Tony...you know it doesn't mean I forgave you.." Steve said quietly, "I appreciate what you have done for him but..."

"It's okay...you are not ready..." Tony said, trying to keep a cheerful tone.

"I just...really can't bring myself to think about a relationship. My mother is annoying me and I'm trying to raise Peter. I won't be ready at least until he'd be 7 or so...maybe 8."

"Is it because you don't trust me anymore?" Tony asked, looking at Steve. Steve sighed.

"No, I don't. You still broke my heart Tony. And...I would never let go the feeling you might disappoint me. I can't trust anyone right now...sorry..."

Tony sighed, "Steve, you let your heart heal for 8 years, your heart is ready to trust it's your mind that not ready."

Tony took Steve's hand in his and looked straight into Steve's crystal eyes,

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore..." Tony said quietly.

Steve slowly looked back into Tony's eyes. He saw the warmth that wasn't there ever since his father's death, he saw the loneliness Tony had even when they dated in collage.

He saw the hope Tony had...the hope that maybe they can start again.

But he felt nothing.

He blocked himself for feelings that he...he didn't feel a thing except of what he felt for Peter...

"I'm...I'm sorry Tony..." He took his hand back, "I'm...not ready to involve feelings yet. I let only Peter in during this whole time...you should go."

Tony looked at Steve for a long while before getting out of the apartment. Steve slowly locked the door and closed his eyes, leaving his forehead against the cool door.

He didn't know what to do anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know why, but I love making Steve work in a flower shop. When he's not a hero XD  
>And I love making him confused about his feelings. I don't know why.<br>Well, this is chapter six, I hope to upload the next chapter soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter 7 :)  
>I have only 2 more days to be lazy before school starts *sigh*, but I'm going to start 12th grade and say goodbye to my annoying principal and ugly school. (it really is ugly, like, hideous.)<br>Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Steve didn't see Tony from that day until weekend, when he was getting Peter ready to meet his parents.<p>

"Papa," Peter suddenly said, "I know who Mr. Stark is~"

"Who?" Steve smiled lightly, trying to fix Peter's clothes. His son didn't stop surprising him with his ideas.  
>But he was a kid, they always have an interesting imagination that age.<p>

"Iron man, papa's knight~"

Steve froze and looked at Peter surprised. Did the boy really just say that?

"Why...why do you think so...?" Steve asked in wonder.

"Because you are happy with him, and you miss him. Mr. Stark didn't visit for 4 days already." Peter pouted.

"That's because I made him sad..." Steve said quietly and brushed Peter's hair with his fingers.

Right then, there was a knock on the door. Steve opened it, surprised to see Tony standing there.

"Tony-"

Tony interrupted. "I'm fine with the fact you got no feelings for me now, because I've told you I'm not going to leave you alone. I'd wait for you Steve. No matter what."

Steve was a bit surprised. He didn't know what he supposed to say. He was mad at Tony, he still didn't want something serious with him.  
>But Peter was right, he really did miss him for the last 4 days. He was worried he hurt Tony one way or another.<p>

"Peter found a hero for you..." Steve quickly said, not thinking about his words, "iron man."

"Tony~" Peter ran to Tony's direction and hugged him. Tony lifted Peter into his arms.

"You're going somewhere?"

Steve nodded. "To my parents, to hear my mother complain that when I'd turn forty nobody would want to marry me." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll marry you at every age~" Tony smiled amused,

Peter giggled, Tony kissed his head. "So, who's iron man in your stories Pete?~"

"He's captain America's knight~ they love each other and Spiderman is their kid~"

"Is that so?~" Tony asked and looked at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes amused. "Sure, take advises from a kid." He took Peter's bag and closed the front door.

"How did they fall in love?" Tony asked Peter on their way downstairs.

"They fell in love at the avengers program." Peter smiled, "they are opposites, but they complete each other. The fought a lot in the beginning, but it made them fall in love~"

"Say...do you want to join us?" Steve suggested, "Maybe after she'd see you my mom would shut up."

"Are you trying to get a free ride?~" Tony asked amused, "what do you say Peter?"

"Yeah, I want you to join~" Peter nodded.

.

"Papa, when Tony will be my daddy?" Peter asked on their way.

Steve looked at him surprised. That came out of nowhere.

Tony hit the brakes, nearly making the three of them fly forward into the glass. It surprised him as well.

Peter looked at them confused. "Did I day something wrong...?"

"I'm sure that grandma would be happy to hear you saying that." Steve smiled lightly, "do...do you want him to be your dad?"

Peter nodded. "He's funny, nice, and he's papa's knight~" he smiled.

Steve looked at Tony. He didn't show any emotion.

"...I don't know sweetie...it depends if he wants to be your father...and, I'm not ready for someone yet..."

Peter looked at his mother in worry. "Why not...?"

"Because 8 years ago, someone hurt me," Steve decided not to tell it was Tony. Peter really liked him and the kid doesn't need to know, "but you know I'd do anything for your happiness Peter. Is Mr. Stark makes you happy?" Steve asked and started patting Peter's head.

Peter nodded. "He's one of the best dates you ever had~"

"I thought you said you got no time for dates." Tony frowned. Steve sighed.

"I'm don't. My mother sent those people to my apartment and I couldn't just tell them to go away to I invited them for a cup of coffee, well some of them, that's all."

"You invited strangers into your apartment?" Tony asked, unbelieving.

"Only the nice ones, I can take care of myself." Steve pouted.

"Peter, why do you want a father but not a mother?" Tony asked the kid in wonder.

Peter looked at Tony confused. "Boys make papa happy, not girls."

"And you are okay with that...?"

Peter nodded. "I also want to meet a boy when I grow up~"

Both Steve and Tony froze. What can they respond to this kind of thing? The kid was only five and his imagination became only wilder.  
>And now…he said he wants to meet a boy?<p>

"No, don't say that Peter..." Steve begged. He didn't want to ruin the kid. He deserved normal life, not with men but with women.

"Why?" Peter pouted.

"Steve, why does it matter?" Tony asked confused.

"Because...he shouldn't learn from me..." Steve said quietly, "and I bet his uncle and aunt would be mad at me for making their nephew gay. I mean-"

"Wouldn't you be happy for me...?" Peter asked, a bit hurt.

Steve looked at him. He fell in love with that kid 10 years ago. He was amazing, cheerful, cute, and for the past 4 years he worried about him.

He couldn't ask for better, and he fought hard to adopt him...

"I would...no matter what..."

.

"We are here." Tony stopped the car and the three of them got out.

"Tony, can I call you 'daddy'?" Peter asked, looking in wonder at the Tony.

Tony smiled.

"Sure~" he lifted Peter and kissed his cheek. Peter smiled and the three of them walked toward Steve's parents' house.

"How come your parents got a house, and you live in an apartment?" Tony asked in wonder as Steve knocked on the front door.

"Because they bought it a long time ago, they were here before I was even born. Their parents helped them pay. It was a wedding gift."

Then, the door opened.

"Steve! It's soon good to see you." Sarah hugged her son tightly. Steve sighed amused and hugged her back.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"He'd come soon."

"Grandma, grandma!~" Peter said happily, reaching his arms toward Sarah. Sarah looked at him, noticing Tony who held him.

"Steve...why Tony Stark is here...?"

"He's my new daddy~" Peter smiled. Sarah looked at Steve surprised.

"What did I miss?"

Steve smiled lightly. "Why won't we get in?"

Peter played on the floor in the living room with Tony while Steve talked with his mother in the kitchen.  
>Steve couldn't think about what to say to his mother about Tony. He just told her what she had to know.<br>But he had no explanation about the 'daddy' thing.  
>Well, except of one. And he couldn't believe he actually used it.<p>

"So you know him since college, and now the two of you engaged?" Sarah asked. Steve really didn't want to say that, but how else could he explain the fact Peter calls Tony 'daddy'?  
>And his mother would just continue matching him random people unless he'd say he's in a relationship.<br>He'd have to tell that Tony later. And Apologize.

"Peter really likes him. So I'm doing what's right to make him happy."

"But are you happy?" Sarah asked in worry. Steve looked to the living room, seeing how Tony and Peter smile. He smiled lightly.

"Yes...I'm happy..."

.  
>"I'm sorry for your father Mr. Stark..." Sarah said when she and Steve walked back to the living room.<p>

Tony looked at her. "It's okay. It might sound harsh but he wasn't a good father. He never was there for me."

"Tony, why won't we go to put Peter to sleep?" Steve suggested when he saw that Peter is yawning. Tony nodded and stood up.

By the time they reached to the room, Peter fell asleep.

"Listen, Tony…I lied to my mother a bit…" Steve said as Tony covered Peter. Tony looked at him confused.  
>"I…" Steve sighed, "I told her we are, sort of, engaged…"<br>Tony's expression didn't change.

"I know I'm a terrible person," Steve hurried to say, "because you want this and I'm still not sure but she's happy with the fact there's someone to take care after Peter except of me. I'm not saying that this...engagement won't happen one day but...not now..."

"Does she know the history between us?" Tony asked, looking at Peter.

"No...I never told my parents about my relationships and they didn't know I was gay until I was 22..."

"Fine...I'd play along..." Tony said quietly.

"I know it's a terrible thing for me to ask you to do...you don't have to Tony, I'd tell her the truth. It just was the first thing I could think of when she asked me why Peter called you daddy..."

"It's alright Steve, don't worry…" Tony kissed Steve on the cheek.

Steve looked at Tony in light worrying, he felt bad.

"Why won't we make it a bit more official...?" Tony took Steve's hand in his and took a ring out of his pocket. "Pepper threw this on me, for such a small thing, it hurt like hell..." He smiled lightly and put it on Steve's pinkie. Pepper had such a small hands that it surprised Tony sometimes.

Steve looked at him. "I feel like a complete jerk right now..." He said quietly, holding tightly into Tony's hand, shaking as if he's trying not to cry, "let's...let's get this over...I've tortured you enough..." Steve let his grip of Tony's hand but Tony held his hand tighter.

"I've been a jerk to you for a long time Steve..." He said quietly, pulling Steve closer to himself, "it's okay...I really don't mind..."

They slowly brought their heads closer, as if to kiss, but the sound on the front door opening made them stop.

"My dad is home..." He said quietly, Tony slowly let him go and they walked out of the room.

.

"Did you have fun Peter?" Steve smiled lightly and kissed his son's head. Peter nodded and smiled.

"Grandma and grandpa are nice people~ and grandma makes tasty food like Papa~"

"Why don't you ever put him in the back seat?" Tony asked Steve.

Steve looked at him and then at Peter who sat on his laps.

"I don't know...I prefer having him here so I can see what he's doing..." He said quietly, "does it bother you...? Because I believe the police won't arrest someone for this. And even if they would it'd be my fault not yours."

Tony shook his head and continued driving. Steve felt bad. He shouldn't have lied. He should have told his mother the truth and that's it.

"Daddy, when I meet your parents?" Peter asked in wonder.

"I don't have a dad anymore...but my mom is a nice lady. When do you want to meet her?"

Peter shrugged.

"How about Monday? After kindergarten I'd pick you up and we would go to meet her?" Tony smiled.

"But I want papa to come too…" Peter pouted.

"It's okay Peter, you should spend a day with Tony and his mother." Steve patted Peter's head. Peter nodded. 

.  
>"Go and change clothes Peter, I'd be there soon." Steve said and Peter walked into the apartment.<p>

"I bet I've ruined everything today..." Steve said quietly to Tony, "I should have kept you out of this..."

"It's fine Steve, really." Tony sighed.

Steve took the ring off and gave it to Tony, "thank you...you make Peter happier than I could do in four years..."

Tony smiled. "No problem, I'm glad I can spend time with him~ " He put the ring back in his pocket and looked at Steve.

"Say, about the... Thing that almost happened before your dad came..."

"Thing…? Y-You mean the thing that... We almost kissed..?"

Tony nodded, getting a bit closer to Steve, Steve didn't move, he didn't dare to.

Tony gently put a hand on Steve's waist and got his head closer to Steve's. Steve closed his eyes, feeling Tony's warm breath against his lips.

And then, he felt Tony's lips against his.

The kiss felt soft, and warm. Tony brought Steve's body closer to his own.

"Papa?"

Steve instantly broke the kiss. "I'm...coming Peter..." He said, his mind still blurred from the kiss. Why does Tony have to be a great kisser?

Steve looked at Tony. "Good night Tony..." He said quietly.

"Good night Steve." Tony kissed Steve's cheek.

Before he got out of the apartment Steve pulled Tony into another kiss.

"Goodnight..." He said and closed the door, lightly moving his fingers against his lips. He already forgot how great Tony's kiss felt...

He took his shoes off and walked to Peter's room to tell him a story.

.

The next day Tony picked Peter from kindergarten.  
>He waited at the gate with the other few parents and smiled when he saw Peter walking to his direction.<br>He knelt and hugged Peter, who hugged him back.  
>"Ready to meet my mom?" Tony asked and lifted Peter into his arms. Peter nodded, still smiling.<p>

Tony made Peter sit in the back seat and made sure the seat belt won't come out before sitting in the driver's seat.  
>"How was your day?"<p>

"It was good~" Peter smiled, "wanna hear the story mommy told me?"

"What kind of a story?" Tony asked in wonder.

"About iron man and captain America's first date~" Peter said happily.

"Let's hear it~" Tony smiled.

"After the avengers, everything was peaceful, so iron man decided to ask captain America on a date."

_i'Hey, Steve, do you have a second?' Tony asked as Steve got on his motorcycle. _

_i'What is it?' Steve looked at Tony in wonder. /_

_i'Would you like to go on a date with me? Just one.' /_

_iSteve smiled lightly. 'Sure Tony, I'd love to.' Steve pressed a light kiss on Tony's cheek and drove away./i _

"They had an amazing date." Peter continued, "Iron man took captain America to a beautiful restaurant near the beach."

_I had an amazing date Tony...' Steve smiled lightly, leaning against the door of his apartment._

_I'm glad you had fun.' Tony smiled back, taking Steve's hand on his, 'I had fun with you too...'_

_Steve blushed lightly, Tony slowly leaned toward him. Steve moved away. _

_'I...don't usually kiss at a first date...' He said quietly._

_'Would you make an exception...?' Tony asked quietly. Steve looked at him. Tony had so much loneliness in his eyes before, but when they were together, it all disappeared._

_He nodded and Tony slowly leaned toward again to kiss him. _

_Steve closed his eyes, letting Tony do so._

_His lips felt so soft against his, the kiss was patient and slow. _

_Steve kissed Tony back, moving his fingers through Tony's hair. _

_'Good night Tony...' He said quietly and walked into the apartment. Tony sighed amused and walked away._

"Great story." Tony smiled.

.

"Papa!~" Peter hugged Steve when Steve opened the door,

"Hi sweetie~ you had fun with Tony?" Steve smiled and hugged Peter back, lifting him into his arms.

Peter nodded, "His mommy is nice~"

Steve told Peter to change his clothes and wash his hands while he and Tony made dinner. He was happy to see Peter so cheerful. That's all he ever wanted to the kid, to be a part of a loving family.  
>He just never imagined Tony there too.<br>Well, maybe he did, but he never thought it'd actually happen.

"Peter told me the story you told him." Tony suddenly said.

"Oh..." Steve started to blush.

Tony giggled, he had amused smile.

He took Steve's chin between his thumb and finger, making the blond to look at him and slowly pulled him to a kiss.

"I'm trying to cook Tony..." Steve mumbled against Tony's lips, blushing lightly.

Tony smiled lightly and let go of Steve. "Did you tell the story only because of our kiss?"

Steve nodded lightly. "He wanted something with captain America and iron man..."

Tony kissed his cheek and continued helping Steve with dinner.

.  
>"Papa's food is the best~" Peter smiled as they ate.<p>

"Yeah, he's really an amazing cook." Tony agreed. Steve smiled lightly and blushed.

"When is your birthday Peter?" Tony asked in wonder, slowly moving a hand on Steve's thigh. Steve blushed deeply but removed Tony's hand from his thigh, giving him a look.  
>Tony just smiled innocently.<p>

"August 15th." Peter said, "In four months~ would you come?"

"Of course." Tony smiled.

.  
>"Would you ever let me stay the night?" Tony asked amused when Steve walked him to the door.<p>

"Maybe after third or fourth date." Steve smiled lightly, "and we didn't even have one."

"You always say you are busy." Tony complained.

"Tony, I need to work, I don't have much time like you do." Steve sighed amused.

"At weekend Peter isn't even at home. Please...?" He begged.

"How about I'd think about it?" Steve smiled lightly.

Tony nodded and kissed Steve's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Good night Tony." Steve closed the door and smiled lightly.

.

"Papa, you look great~" Peter smiled, "where are you going?"

"Well," Steve lifted Peter, "Tony asked me out but I'm worried." He really was. He'd probably mess the whole thing up one way or another. He didn't go on a date for such a long time.  
>Tony was more experienced, dating was his thing. Not Steve's. But he didn't want to say 'no' to Tony. He was trying, really trying.<br>So Steve decided to try as well.

"Don't be, daddy cares about you and you care about him." Peter hugged Steve, Steve hugged him back.

"Thanks sweetie..." Steve smiled lightly and kissed Peter's head.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Steve started getting nervous.

"Please open the door..." He asked and put Peter down. He quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door, taking deep breaths.

It's happening. He's going on a date with Tony Stark. He never planned getting into a relationship when Peter is only five.

And he hopped Tony would understand he need time.

He washed his face, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Tony was talking with Peter in the couch.  
>Tony turned to look at him. Steve, with no doubt, looked amazing. Simple, but he still looked good.<p>

He stood up and walked to Steve's direction, taking his hand in his.

"You look great..." He smiled.

"Thanks..." Steve blushed lightly, "we need to drop Peter in his uncle's house first."

"Let's go Peter." Tony smiled at the kid.

.  
>Their first stop was the park. Tony prepared for the both of them a nice, little picnic. So they sat and talked.<p>

Steve was glad Tony understood him and agreed not to rush stuff.

Dating was new for him, and dating Tony Stark was one of the things on his 'never to do' list.

And now, he was letting down his guard for Peter, for his son's happiness.

And maybe, just maybe, for his own happiness as well.

.  
>"Can I open my eyes now?" Steve asked impatiently.<p>

After they finished - Tony drove him somewhere and he didn't let him open his eye. He wondered what else Tony could plan for a first date.

"Just a bit more." Tony said amused.

And soon they stopped. Tony lead Steve somewhere.  
>Steve tripped a few times but Tony held him so he didn't fall.<p>

Tony stopped walking and removed the blindfold from Steve's eyes.

Steve slowly opened them, looking around, trying to adjust the street light.

They were in a small port where people left their boats like fishing boats or yachts.

"I rented one for the two of us..." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve looked at him surprised, he couldn't believe Tony actually did something like this.

"Let go~" Tony smiled and took Steve's hand before he could say something.

The deck was lit well, and Steve noticed a flower bouquet and a bottle of champagne.

"Lilies..." H said quietly.

"Yes, your favorite type." Tony smiled.

"How did you know?" Steve asked surprised.

"When it's about you, I know everything~"

Steve smiled at him. "This is great Tony..."

Tony yachts sailed the boat to the water and when they were far enough he stopped.

They ate the leftovers from their picnic, drank the champagne and talked.  
>Steve was surprised from how much he enjoyed the date.<br>It was his first real date, with the same guy who hurt him. But he has to let it go, he promised Tony a chance and remembering the past didn't count as giving a chance.  
>Tony was a different person now, not the guy in college who didn't even know what he wants.<br>He became more mature, and he tried.

After a bit Tony stood up and offered his hand to Steve.  
>"I've never danced before.." Steve admitted, understanding what Tony wanted. The fact there wasn't any music didn't bother him, he just didn't want to step on Tony's feet.<p>

"I'll teach you." Tony insisted, smiling lightly.

Steve blushed but took Tony's hand.

Tony made him stand up and walked Steve to the center of the deck.

He got them into position and started to move, telling Steve to follow his moves.  
>It took Steve a while, he never danced before, and he didn't see a reason to learn.<p>

It surprised him he didn't fall, trip or step on Tony's foot even once.  
>He tried to look at Tony, but he was afraid to lift his look from their feet, he was still worried.<br>Tony sighed amused and made Steve look at him.  
>"I trust you Steve, just calm down…" He said in a calm tone.<p>

Steve took a deep breath and nodded lightly.

After a bit they switched to slow dance, dancing close to each other.

Tony looked deep into Steve's eyes. He loved the color of Steve's eyes for a long time. They were blue like the sky and clear like the ocean.

"You have the most amazing eyes I ever seen..." He whispered to Steve, causing the blond to blush lightly, "they full with warmth, and care..."

"And your eyes always look so sad...so lonely...like you need something to fill an empty space in your heart..." Steve found his voice, realizing just how worried his tone sounded.

"Because the space where my heart should be is empty Steve...you took my heart away the day we broke up..." Tony said quietly, "I just didn't realize it."

Steve blushed deeply. He never saw that side of Tony.

"You never came to take it back..." He said quietly, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Well I'm here now...begging from you for a chance..."

.

"I...had a great time Tony." Steve smiled lightly when they reached back to his apartment, "it was an amazing date."

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Tony smiled lightly, "I had fun too~"

Steve hesitated a bit. He still wasn't ready to let Tony stay in his place, but he didn't want to send him off like this...

"Would you...like to get in for a cup of coffee or tea or something...?" He suggested.

"I'd love to." Tony smiled.

Steve handed Tony his cup and sat next to him. They decided on some movie and watched it.

Steve put his empty cup on the coffee table and got a bit closer to Tony, Tony didn't seem to mind.

Steve yawned, he started to feel tired and without notice he fell asleep, his head resting on Tony's shoulder.

Tony hugged Steve lightly and patted his head.

.

Steve moved in his sleep, slowly waking up.

The bed was so comfortable that he didn't feel like waking up. He slept so well last night that he hoped to stay in that bed forever.

But he had to wake up.

With no other option he opened his eyes, confused to see that the room was still dark.

Suddenly, it became lighter.  
>Steve slowly sat down and looked around, this definitely wasn't his apartment. It was too <strong>big <strong>to be his apartment

Steve thought about it for a bit before understanding there's only one guy who would have such a place.

He looked around for clothes until he found something that would fit and walked out of the room. Apparently it was a two floored house.

He carefully went downstairs since the stairs had no railing and looked after Tony.

He found him cooking something in the kitchen.

"Morning..." Steve said to let Tony know he's there

Tony turned around and looked at him, smiling lightly.

"Morning~"

"Why am I here?" Steve asked confused.

"Well, you fell asleep. And you got that rule of 'not letting anyone sleep with you in the same bed' before you are ready. So I brought you here." Tony smiled lightly and continued cooking.

"Since when do you own a house in New York?"

"Hm...My family is from here." Tony giggled lightly, "we bought the house after I finished collage and it was under construction until recently. The house in Malibu is just a house. But we don't live there."

Steve hugged Steve from behind. "What are you making...?"

"Nothing big like you do." Tony smiled lightly.

They sat down and ate. Steve thought about the date they had.

It's been such a long time ever since he felt something like this. Just like back then, when he started feeling stuff for Tony...

It's like he fell in love with the guy all over again.

But he still couldn't say he love him. He still wanted to know Tony better, to go to more dates...

"It's good." He smiled lightly at Tony and kissed his cheek, "thanks for...respecting my request and not sleeping with me in the same bed...my apartment isn't the best for having guests..."

"It's okay. I really don't mind. It took us a year and a half to start dating in college and besides, I said I'd wait for you." Tony took Steve's hand in his and kissed it, "I really like you..."

"I...like you too..." Steve blushed and they continued eating.

Steve took a shower and changed clothes.

He still had time until he had to pick Peter up so he stayed at Tony's house.  
>They decided to watch another movie but they didn't pay attention to it, they were more busy talking and catching up for the last 8 years.<br>Steve couldn't believe that the guy that everything was a joke to him, the guy who had commitment issues, the guy who hurt him, is the same guy who tried so hard to gain him back.  
>But it's only was because Tony really wasn't the same guy.<br>No, he grew up ever since, he changed. He became more confident. And he really tried his time.

"Did you mean it...?" He asked quietly.

"Mean what?" Tony asked in wonder.

"That you'd marry me at any age..."

"Of course, I don't think I would ever find you not attractive."

Steve blushed again and kissed Tony lightly.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve back, bringing Steve more close to himself.

Steve just rested his head on Tony's shoulder, enjoying his gentle touch as he patted his head.

"I had fun today." Steve smiled as Tony walked him out, "I need to go and pick Peter up. Thanks for the date, it was amazing."

Tony smiled lightly and kissed Steve, taking his face in both of his hands.

"Bye Tony..." Steve smiled lightly and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know the date sounds cheesy, I'm not that kind of person, I make fun at romance movies because usually they are stupid and I know that in the movies Tony would probably **never **act like this.  
>But this is the kind of stuff I write when it's about those two.<br>I'd write about a normal date in a restaurant, but...it's sounds too...**normal.  
><strong>So I looked through the internet and found nothing, so I wrote this.  
>Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I'd make order in the draft :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So I sat next to the computer until 2:30 am and deleted everything I thought would be stupid to publish.  
>Which is...3000 words.<br>I thought it was much more.  
>And then I was tried, closed everything and read a book until 3:20 am.<br>I woke up and finished working on this chapter. I think it's a bit messy, but I've tried my best.  
>Well, chapter 8 :)<p>

* * *

><p>"Papa, papa~" Peter said happily as he ran to the living room, starting to jump on Steve's bed, "papa wake up~ it's my birthday~"<p>

Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked at him son, pulling him down into a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie~" he kissed Peter's face over and over. He couldn't believe it's been five years ever since he adopted Peter.

On his birthday, Tony and Peter prepared him an amazing birthday breakfast for him together with a vanilla cake with strawberries.

He spent it with Johnny, Bucky, Clint, Bruce and Natasha later that day and at the evening Tony prepared him an amazing birthday date.

Steve had a great time.

"You are six today, what would you like?~"

"Hm...to spend the day with papa and daddy~" Peter smiled.

"What about friends?" Steve asked in wonder.

"Them too, and a cake~"

Steve giggled and hugged Peter tighter.

Then the there was a knock on the door. Steve assumed it's Tony.

"Why won't you open the door?" Steve suggested, getting more comfortable on the bed.

Peter nodded and stood up, opening the door, letting Tony in.

"We are lazy this morning, aren't we?~" Tony smiled as he noticed that Steve is still lying down.

"Daddy, daddy, it's my birthday~"

"Happy birthday Pete~" Tony lifted Peter and walked toward the bed. Peter sat down and pulled Tony to lie down next to Steve, he's between them.

Tony giggled lightly and looked at Steve. "Good morning beautiful~" he kissed Steve lightly.

"Morning..." Steve stretched and looked at Tony, "so...what are you doing here?" He smiled lightly.

"I'm giving Peter my present of course." Tony tickled Peter. Peter started to laugh.

"I don't want to get to..." Steve said lazily, looking at Peter who tried to make Tony stop, "I need to plan a birthday party for Peter in the after noon...and there would be like 4 kids or something..."

"I can help you. But that's for later." Tony stopped and kissed Peter's forehead, "now, you two get ready~"

"Where are we going?" Steve asked confused.

"It is a surprise~"

.  
>"Yay~ amusement park~" Peter said happily. Steve looked at Tony surprised.<p>

"Tony...you can't be serious..."

"Relax, the kid deserves to have fun." To kissed Steve's cheek and stopped the car.

."Don't run to much sweetie!" Steve called after Peter, worried he'd lose him.

"Okay!"

"I'm super mad at you now." Steve told Tony, "Don't spoil my kid."

"That's the point, he's a kid. It's just an amusement park Steve, don't worry. Would a stuff animal make you feel better?~"

Steve rolled his eyes amused.

They let Peter go on every ride he wanted and they joined him when they could or felt like it.  
>But Steve enjoyed watching Peter laugh or smile or run and waiting impatiently to ride the rides.<p>

From time to time he looked at Tony and it seemed he enjoyed as well.  
>Steve felt like he really did the right choice, Tony made Peter so happy, and he made him happy too, he made him feel like he didn't feel for years.<p>

"For you..." He pressed a kiss on Steve's lips and gave him the iron man plush he got him.

"My knight in the iron man suit~" Steve smiled lightly and kissed Tony's cheek, "we should get back and plan your birthday party~" he smiled at Peter.

Peter nodded and smiled, holding the plush toys Tony gave him.

.  
>"The cake looks amazing." Tony said when Steve got the cake out of the fridge.<p>

"Thanks. I stayed awake until late night to bake it."

"You baked it? Got you're such an amazing person~"

"Peter! Get ready your friend would come soon!"

.  
>Steve lied on the bed, exhausted. Having a birthday for a little kid is a really hard.<p>

Peter was already asleep. He told him another story before sleep and then he and Tony cleaned the living room and took the trash out.

Peter got more toys and a few new clothes.

Everyone were surprised from the fact that Tony and Steve are back together, but they didn't say a thing not to ruin Peter's birthday.

And Steve didn't even want to listen to them.

Tony was sweet, he cared about him and Peter...

And he made Peter so happy, that Steve was happy.

"I need to take Peter to his uncle and aunt tomorrow, to celebrate his birthday..." Steve said lazily when Tony sat on the bed edge.

"You are tired, huh?" Tony said amused, starting to pat Steve's head.

Steve nodded as closed his eye, hugging the pillow.

"You need to go..."

"C'mon...it was our third date..." Tony pouted. Steve smiled lightly and slowly sat down, kissing Tony lightly.

"Please go...I'm really tired and I might do something I'd regret for later..." He mumbled.

"Like what?" Tony asked in wonder. Steve smiled, leaning his forehead against Tony's.

"Go. I'll see you later..."

"Goodnight..." Tony kissed Steve's forehead and stood up, getting out of the apartment.

Steve locked the door and lied back down, looking at the iron man plush.

"Goodnight..." He pressed a light kiss on the doll's cheek and fell asleep.

.

Tony locked the door and went upstairs to the bedroom, starting to change clothes.

He sighed amused and looked at the picture of Steve that was on his nightstand,

He had it since they were in college.

He looked at the captain America plush and smiled lightly. He was so happy he bumped into Steve that day...

The kid was amazing that now he regretted for not spending time with him back then like Steve did.

And Steve...

Steve still was the most amazing guy he ever met. He was caring, he worked hard for his little boy and he agreed to put aside his own happiness.

But Tony tried to make them happy, both Peter and Steve.

And it seemed like it was working. Steve trusted him again.

He better not screw this up...

"Goodnight..." He put the plush next to his pillow and closed his eyes.

.

"How about you stay the night?" Steve suggested.

It's been 4 months ever since Peter's birthday. Tony was really busy with work lately and they barely spent time together.

So at the weekends Steve spent his times with Bucky and Johnny since Clint and Bruce didn't have time as well.

Steve told them that he's worried about Tony, that he's suddenly working a lot and that he barely seen him, and of course that they didn't help.

They suggested stuff like maybe he's seeing someone instead since he's still 'Tony Stark' or maybe he just decided that the relationship with Steve isn't for him and Steve started wondering why he even talks with them about that.

And as if that wasn't bad, they brought his college nightmares back.

About his break up with Tony.

So now, when Tony finally had the time, Steve decided to break his only rule about the relationship and let Tony stay.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked surprised. Steve nodded lightly, smiling.

"I'd love to." Tony kissed Steve deeply.

"Hey, one rule," Steve warned him, "don't try everything funny."

"I wouldn't dare." Tony promised and walked into the apartment.

They put Peter to sleep and changed their clothes. Steve gave Tony something to wear while he unfolded the couch.

Suddenly Tony hugged him from the back and pressed light kisses over the side of his neck.

"Let's go to sleep..." Steve said quietly, Tony nodded and they lied down.

Steve cuddled against Tony, enjoying his warmth.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

_'Tony~' Steve tightly hugged his boyfriend. They barely saw each other during the break and he missed him so much. _

_'Hey.' Tony hugged Steve back and kissed him. _

_'I missed you...' Steve blushed lightly. _

_'I missed you too~.' Tony smiled. _

Steve moved in his sleep, rolling to the other side away from Tony.

_It was getting close to Christmas, and Steve was excited. He and Tony would finally celebrate it as a couple. He happily walked to his and Tony's room, tired from practice. _

_Tony told him he might be studying with someone so Steve tried to get in quietly so he won't bother them. _

_And then he saw it. He saw them, on his bed, she's on top of Tony, french kissing while he slid his hands under her shirt. _

_Steve made a noise so they would notice him. The both of them froze. _

_'Steve-'_

_'Go to hell you fucking bastard.' Steve said coldly and slammed the door on his way out._

Steve woke up and sighed, he felt tears running down his cheeks.

This is not working. He thought that maybe having Tony around would help him forget that. But Bucky and Johnny already got too deep.  
>And...<p>

He looked to his side. Tony wasn't even there. He noticed a note on the pillow.

'Something urgent happened, I had to go.'

Not an 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you.' No nothing...

This is getting ridiculous.

Steve took his phone and called Tony.

_'Steve...what are you doing up? It's just 5 am.'_

"Exactly. It's 5 am. What can be urgent at 5 am?" Steve asked, wiping the tears.

_'I'm sorry, it's something from work. I had to take care of something.'_

Steve sighed. Work. That's all what Tony thought about lately.  
>He understood Tony's work was important, but he never was this busy.<br>And if he did, he'd at least say he got no time instead of…  
>Whatever he's doing.<p>

"We need a break. I think about our break up too much lately. You are never around and even when you are you aren't. I though...that maybe letting you stay would make it disappear but you disappeared. You are so distant lately. You don't play with Peter when you around, you don't smile at him like you used to, you don't lift him anymore, you just don't try anymore. Goodbye Tony..." Steve hung up and took a deep breath.  
>So that's what Tony wanted? To have him back just to torture him again?<br>What did he get himself into?

.

"Papa...does daddy hate me?" Peter asked one morning.

It was a week since Steve talked with Tony. He didn't hear from him ever since.

Between Tony is cheating on him or not, he doesn't care. But when he makes his son sad, he's starting to care.

"I don't know Peter..." Steve said quietly, "but I'm sure he doesn't hate you...you are an amazing kid and I'm sure he's just busy..."

Peter looked down and nodded. He continued to eat quietly, not saying another word.

Steve looked at him in worry. Peter really loved Tony, and he really thought about him as his father.  
>And now, Tony was ignoring him.<p>

.

"Hello?" Tony picked his phone up,

_'Tony! Thank god you answered! I've tried to call five times!'_ Steve's voice sounded relieved.

"I thought you wanted a break..." Tony said, looking for clothes to wear.

_'Please...don't do this now, I need your help...'_ Steve begged, _'Peter is missing.'_

Tony froze. "What?"

_'Please! I know you are busy and something is going on in your life right now but he's only six! I don't know where he can be and I'm worried! I've tried to look for him for two hours already and it'd start raining soon!' _

"Where are you right now?" Tony asked calmly.

_'The park...please...I need your help...' _

"I'll be there soon."

.

"Tony!" Steve hugged Tony tightly, sobbing.

Tony hugged him, patting his head lightly. "Steve, we'd find him, calm down..."

"I don't know where else to look!"

"Where he might be?"

"I don't know!"

"Think…maybe he got a favorite place or something…"

Steve thought about it, trying to relax himself. Where could possibly his six year old son be already?  
>He wasn't at Clint and Bruce's place for sure, he called them.<p>

Steve looked at Tony, "He's in my parents' house."

"What makes you think that?" Tony asked confused.

"Well, it was the place where he accepted you as his dad for the first time. And he's hurt because you are not around. But...my parents are on a vacation."

"We should hurry."

.

They found Peter sitting on the front deck, in the rain.

Steve quickly got out of the car and ran to his son, hugging him tightly.

"You made me so worried Pete..." He said in relief, "why did you run away?"

"B-Because...papa an-and daddy do...don't love e-each other anymore!" Peter said, crying.

Steve looked at his son in worry. He pressed a few kisses on his wet hair.

"Let's go home..."

"No!" Peter got away from Steve's touch, "I'm staying here!"

Steve looked at Tony who started to walk to their direction.

"Peter...let's go home..." He said calmly.

"No! You don't love me or papa anymore!"

"Of course I do...I'm just really busy with work. A lot is going on there and I got to fix everything. I love spending time with you and Steve, but I missed quite a lot at work..."

Peter just shook his head. He stood up and ran away.

"Peter!" Steve ran after him. Tony followed them.

In the middle of the way Peter slipped and fell, starting to cry.

Steve kelt next to him, trying to comfort Peter and help him stand up.

"No! It hurts...!" Peter cried harder.

"I'd bring the car, we need to get him to a hospital."

.

"The doctor said he broke his leg..." Steve said quietly, wiping his tears, "but he should be fine..."

"Steve, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it. Just… My son is in a hospital. I'm a terrible parent Tony..."

"No, I am. It's my entire fault. I only thought about work and not about him or you. I was an idiot, I'm so sorry for not being there... from now on I'll try harder.. I really want to be a better dad than my father."

Steve just buried his face in Tony's shoulder, sobbing.

"What will his uncle and aunt think? The adoption said I got to be responsible...what kind of responsible parent let their kid ran away without knowing where he is!?"

Tony hugged Steve tightly. "I bet that Peter would prefer you better than any other parent, don't worry, everything would be okay..."

.  
>Tony kept trying to comfort Steve until the doctor got out of the room.<br>He said Peter is a bit numb from the medicine but his leg should heal in a month or two.  
>Steve thanked him and got into the room, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed.<p>

"Sweetie...I'm so sorry..." He said, taking Peter's hand in his.

"I hate papa and daddy..." Peter said quietly, looking away.

"Tony and I would always be there for you...no matter what..." Steve kissed Peter's head, "I'm sorry stuff were hard for the past few months, but didn't I tried my best to make you happy? Didn't daddy give you all the stuff I couldn't? We made some mistakes, but we still love you so much..." Steve started patting Peter's head, "why won't I tell you a story, how Iron man and Captain America made up?"

Peter nodded and closed his eyes.

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I'm terribly sorry..." Steve apologized when he walked out of the room, "we looked for him for such a long time and we drove him here as fast as we could...the doctors said he'd be okay. I just put him to sleep."

"It's alright Steve, I know you're a responsible man." Ben calmed him down,

"And we thankful that he got a parent like you." May smiled and they got into the room to see their nephew.

Tony hugged the blond.

"Steve, I thought about it and… maybe you and Peter move to live with me in my house in New York?  
>"This way I'll be able to spend more time with you and Peter. Think about it, waking up in the morning and we see each other, I can play with Peter and take him to school on my way to work, and the house in Malibu can be our vacation Home.<p>

Doesn't it sound nice..?~" Tony pressed a light kiss on Steve's lips.

"I don't know Tony...I'm still worried. What if they would take Peter away..?" Steve looked at Tony in worry.

"Even his family approves you as his parent. And Bucky, Johnny, Clint, Bruce and I know what a great parent you are to him..." Tony said calmly, smiling lightly at Steve.

"I got fired.." Steve said quietly, "I don't know where my life is going to Tony...and...Your house is big, you plan everything by money. We are dating for 8 months, and I'm not sure if it's enough time for us to make such a big step…"

"Think about it. Peter would have a garden where he and his friends would be able to play, you would have your own bedroom..."

"Put a railing to the stairs, and I'd consider asking Peter..." Steve kissed Tony's cheek. Tony kissed him.

"You got it..."

.  
>Peter got released after 4 days. Steve didn't want leave the hospital at all but he had to.<br>So he went every night to his apartment and slept there, and in the morning he'd make something to eat quickly, took it with him to the hospital and ate together with Peter.  
>Tony came there before and after work.<p>

.

Tony stayed with Peter while Steve talked about his release.

"Peter, me and Steve talked about it a bit and...Would you like to move to live with me together with Steve...?"

Peter looked at Tony, unbelieving. "We… Going to live with daddy..?"

"Would like that?~" Tony smiled, patting Peter's head.

"Yes!~ I want to live together with Papa and daddy!~" Peter said happily.

.  
>"About your job," Tony suddenly said as he helped Steve packing his stuff, "how about you'll work at my company? You can be my secretary if you want…"<p>

Steve looked at him, confused.

"Of course that you don't have to if you don't want." Tony shrugged.

Steve shook his head, "it's not that. I just thought Pepper was your secretary."

"Fired her..." Tony said quietly, "and I never listened to her anyways, but to you...I might listen~"

Steve chuckled. "I don't know...it'd be weird to get paid for a job I'm doing for you."

"I was just a suggestion..."

"I...I would love to." Steve kissed Tony.

.

"Daddy's house is so big~" Peter smiled as they got in.

"Want to see your room?" Tony asked him.

"We won't sleep with daddy?" Peter sounded a bit disappointed.

Steve shook his head lightly. "Sorry, not yet. But you can always join Tony and sleep with him."

Peter pouted and crossed his arms. Steve and Tony giggled lightly. Even when he was mad he looked cute.  
>They took Peter to his room and told him to rest since his leg was still resting.<br>Peter wasn't happy about his broken leg, he wanted to meet with his friends but he couldn't.

So Steve asked from Bruce and Clint to bring Wade over and the two boys stayed at Peter's room while Steve and Tony unpacked everything.

Steve wondered if moving in to live with Tony is the right thing. But Peter was so happy from the idea so he let him be.  
>He had a separate room, and he'd see Tony much more.<br>And not sleeping in the living room sounded really nice, especially because he knew what comfortable beds Tony has.

"Worried?" Tony asked him.

Steve shook his head. "I'm just…" He looked at Tony, "I'm trying to adjust to the new life I assume. The fact and you and I are together, that Peter and I are no longer living in that small apartment, and that…I'm finally happy." Steve shrugged, "I really believed that…I'd raise Peter alone, and that I'd stay alone or finally give up and marry one of those people my mom tried to match me just to make her shut up while you probably marry Pepper and have kids with her and what not. I never imagined this…"

Tony hugged Steve from the back, keeping the blond close to him.  
>"I never thought I'd like kids, or that I'd try and get into a serious relationship. Life can surprise you Steve. And I promise it'd get only better." He smiled lightly.<p>

Steve looked at him. "Promise?"

"I swear~" Tony kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, next chapter would be final. It's surprising that when I need to do important stuff like preparing for school, I sit next to the computer and upload chapters.  
>Huh...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, today was the first day for me in 12th grade.  
>My school used to be ugly, annoying, and stupid, but this year it reached its climax.<br>We usually have 18 girls in class, but this year they united the two classes together and it the worst thing ever.  
>They are crazy! And after the first hour my head started hurting as hell. (they are the kind of girls to yell because they best friend got a hair cut, new bag, or got her braces off and so on...)<p>

It there's anyone here who started school here as well, I hope your day was better than mine :)  
>Well, chapter 9 and final:<p>

* * *

><p>They dated for 5 years. Tony never tried to rush their relationship. He was patient and understanding. It's hard to take a relationship to the next step when there is a little kid to take care of, so they did small things.<p>

Like, Steve moved to sleep with Tony in the same bed 4 months after he and Peter moved in.  
>They went to more dates when they had the time. And they moved a bit far beyond kissing, but not <strong>too far<strong>.

Peter grew nicely, he made more friends in school together with Wade and they came over once in a while.  
>He was still cheerful and his imagination grew only wilder. But as long as it won't affect him too much later, Steve and Tony let it be.<p>

Steve continued working with Tony as his secretary and he really liked it. He was close to Tony and they spent more time together this way.  
>Of course he had to use a bit violence when Tony didn't listen, but he had no other choice.<br>The guy acted like kid sometimes, though Steve loved that side as well.

They didn't fight, they didn't argue, they got along pretty great.

Peter was happy, and he didn't stop asking Tony and Steve when they would finally get married.

And they would always say that they are not ready yet and that he is much more important now.

They bought Peter new furniture for his room. They re colored it, bought some rugs, a desk, dresser, put all his plush toys on it, got him a book shelf for his books, comics and figures, bought him a new bed and all the other things they thought he needed.

In the winter, they celebrated Christmas, invited their friends over for Christmas dinner and enjoyed their time in the snow.

At the summer Tony took them to a vacation, or they just flew to Malibu and took walks on the beach.

And during the birthdays, they celebrated as a family.

Steve finally met Tony's mother, and she really liked him.

"He's happier now that he got you..." Maria told Steve once, "I never saw him smile like this, or get attached to a kid. He used to hate them. And with Pepper...he looked so lost, so alone..." She smiled at him, "thank you, for making Tony happy again. You're a good guy Steve..."

Steve knew she is right.

He really saw the change Tony went through. It wasn't something serious, he just became more responsible, more caring.  
>More…<br>Mature.

.

"Why is it so hot in Malibu...?" Steve complained as they got into the house. Tony chuckled.

"Summer time, what did you think?" He asked and kissed Steve lightly.

"Papa, dad. I'm hungry." Peter said. Steve knelt in front of him and patted his head lightly.

"I'd make something for you to eat, okay?" He smiled lightly and kissed Peter's forehead. Peter nodded and Steve put him down.

Peter ran upstairs to his room.

"Peter! No running!" Steve sighed. The kid never learned.

Suddenly Tony hugged him from behind.

"It'd be your birthday in two days..." He smiled, pressing a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"I know." Steve sighed amused and turned to look at his lover, "but you can't make any plans because Peter is with us~"  
>Tony's birthday plans weren't bad, he actually enjoyed them.<br>Well, at some point.  
>But it always made him feel like Tony wasted too much. And that made him feel guilty.<p>

"Peter is a part of my plans." Tony smirked. Steve pouted.

"Let's go, we own a very hungry kid food~" Tony smiled and took Steve's hand in his, taking him to the kitchen.

.

Steve moved in his sleep and stretched, slowly opening his eyes.

It is his thirty third birthday...

And Peter would be ten in a month and a half.

He looked to his side, Tony wasn't there. Steve sighed. He really didn't want to wake up because he knew what waits for him.  
>Tony's birthday surprise.<br>But….he was also curious, So Steve stood up, wore a t-shirt and went out of the room.

"Happy birthday~" Tony and Peter greeted him when he walked to the kitchen.  
>Steve was surprised. The time was just 10. Peter never woke up earlier than 1 pm on vacations.<br>Steve sighed amused and smiled lightly.

"Thank you."

Peter walked to his direction and hugged him, Steve hugged him back. "You woke up early~"

"It's papa's birthday, of course I'd wake up early." Peter smiled and made Steve bend over to press a kiss over Steve's cheek. "Happy birthday~"  
>Peter called Tony to join the hug.<br>Tony obeyed and kissed Steve lightly.

"We made you birthday breakfast~" He smiled, "and, we got plans this evening."

"Tony-"

"Eat."

Steve sighed and sat down starting to eat his birthday breakfast.

If was really good. He thanked both Tony and Peter and they walked away, letting Steve eat his breakfast while they planned the rest of the day.  
>Steve wondered what they could possibly plan already. All he wanted was a simple birthday, not something big.<br>They could stay at home the whole day in their pajamas and he wouldn't care at all.  
>But arguing with Tony is impossible.<p>

.  
>Around 6 pm they walked out of the house, taking a walk along the beach.<p>

Steve was losing patience since he wanted to know what Tony already planned for his birthday.  
>He loved Tony's surprises, he just hated the fact they were surprises.<p>

"Will you tell me what you planned?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony looked at him and smiled, shaking his head. "You'd find out soon."

After 40 minutes of walking, they reached a small restaurant. They took a table outside, with the view of the ocean.

Steve looked at the sunset, enjoying the view.

Tony looked at Steve. His hair moved slightly from the wind that came from the ocean, the sunset's light shone on him perfectly, and he could see Steve smile. He always loved Steve's smile.

"Papa looks amazing..." Peter said quietly to Tony.

"Your dad always looks amazing." Tony said back.

"I can hear you..." Steve sighed amused and looked suspiciously at the two brunets, "so...what did you two plan?"

"Let's order first." Tony smiled and took the menu. Steve gave Tony a look, he's just pulling the time. He didn't like it.  
>But he got to play along, Tony won't tell him a thing unless he'd get mad and make a scene, he wasn't that type.<p>

Peter ordered hamburger with fries, a typical kid's food, Steve ordered himself potatoes and chicken while Tony ordered spaghetti with sauce.

They ate and talked. Steve tried to make Tony tell him what he planned but with no success. So he gave up and waited patiently.

When they finished eating the sun already set down and the sky started becoming darker.  
>Steve looked at Tony when he felt the brunet taking his hand in his, Peter did the same with the other hand.<br>Steve looked at them confused but waited.

"Steve," Tony spoke, "you make me happy like no one else ever did. We date for 5 years and it is worth ever second. Having you back in my life changed me for the best, you bring out the best of me, and I love you so much for this."

"Papa," Peter was the next one, "you are much more happy when dad is around, you always look sad when he didn't visit you for a long time. You always tell him to wait because you are busy raising me, and he says he'd wait forever, but you can't do it, it's cruel."

Peter gave Tony something.

"What are you two-"

"Steven Rogers," Tony interrupted, putting the box in Steve's hand he held, "you made me a better person, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So would you marry me?" Tony opened the box, revealing a ring.

Steve was shocked. He looked at Tony and then at the ring.  
>It was simply made, but still beautiful. From all the surprises Tony even planned, Steve never expected…<strong>this<strong>.

He looked at Tony again, who clearly was waiting for an answer.

"I-I…" Steve took a deep breath, "yes. I would marry you." He smiled.  
>Tony wore the ring on Steve's finger and kissed him deeply.<p>

After they broke the kiss, Peter hugged them. "Dad would finally really be my dad~" he said happily, Tony and Steve giggled and hugged him back.  
>Peter was more excited about their marriage than the both of them.<p>

.  
>"Okay, I put him to sleep," Steve said as he went downstairs, "he's really tired."<p>

"How about we go outside for a night swim?" Tony suggested, showing Steve a bottle of wine.

Steve blushed lightly and nodded.

They got into the pool in the back of the house and Tony poured wine into their glasses.  
>Steve took the glass Tony offered him and smiled lightly. He couldn't believe than after five years they are finally engaged.<p>

"Remember when we met," Tony started to say, moving his free hand on Steve's arm, "you said that if you marry the right person, you worry about nothing?"

Steve nodded, taking a sip from his wine.

"Well, I don't worry. It can be just you, me and Peter and I wouldn't mind. As long as you are there, and you won't leave me under the altar all alone, I'm ready to marry you right here, right now."

"Slowly..." Steve giggled lightly, "we got time, what's the rush?~"

"I'd wait for you...always~" Tony kissed Steve.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony back.

He still couldn't believe he fell all over again for the man who broke his heart but... This Tony, the Tony that is now front of him isn't that guy.. It's another guy.. A caring, sweet and lovely guy..

Steve put his glass down and hugged Tony tightly. Tony hugged him back, confused.

"Did I say something wrong...?" He asked in light worry. Steve shook his head.

"You...you're such an amazing guy..." Steve said quietly, looking at Tony, "it's like...you're not the same guy I knew back then..."

Tony kissed Steve's cheek and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Because I'm not..." He said quietly, "Losing you...as much as I didn't understand it back then, was one of the worst things that ever happened to me. I get it now. I was an idiot Steve, I just finished my teenage years and I didn't understand what's important. I treated you like shit, and you deserved way better. You deserved a caring guy, someone who would love you, someone who would make you happy, who'd be there for you. And I gave you nothing but sorrow. I broke your heart..." Tony gently put a hand on Steve's chest, where his heart is, "and...I never deserved your apology...this life...having you and Peter in them...I don't deserve it."

Steve put his hand over Tony's.

"Of course you do..." He said quietly, "you deserve happiness...you were the one who made my life better. With Peter alone, I wasn't happy. I was but not like this. Not like what I feel when I'm with you. Do you know what your mother told me once?"

Tony just looked at Steve, waiting for an answer.

"She's told me that she can finally see light in your eyes. That you finally smile like you are truly happy." Steve got closer to Tony, "she said you've changed...in a good way...and she can't wait until Peter would be her grandchild...for real..."

Steve hugged Tony, resting his head on his shoulder, "you became a great guy Tony...I don't regret for giving you a second chance..."

"What did I ever do to deserve you...?" Tony asked quietly.

"You proved yourself to me..." Steve looked at Tony, "you showed me...that you really love me...you gave me house, a job, love, and now it's my turn, to give you a family." He kissed Tony deeply.

"I think I just said my wedding vow." He giggled lightly.

"You'll write new ones." Tony chuckled.

"Can I still use this one too?"

"Fine, but only because I love you." Tony kissed Steve.

Steve wrapped both of his hands around Tony's neck. "I love you too~"

...

The wedding ended up being small and simple.

They invited their family, friends and their kids.

Tony insisted on buying a new tuxedo since he didn't want to marry Steve in the same one he was about to marry Pepper, Steve bought a tuxedo himself too. Tony got black, he got white.

They invited everything for the wedding, with no rush. They took their time.  
>Right, they wanted to marry already, and Peter rushed them from time to time.<br>But they were together. And wedding wasn't the most important thing.  
>So they planned everything slowly so they won't stress themselves that they have no time.<br>Because they had all the time they wanted.

.

Steve took a deep breath and looked at the time.

One hour. He got one more hour before he'd need to get out and marry Tony.

Peter was really excited. He was really happy to have Tony as his father and he was happy that he was making Steve happy.

Steve didn't have second thoughts, he didn't regret saying 'yes'.  
>He found someone who would care about Peter and about him too.<p>

"Papa~ you look pretty~" Peter smiled as he looked at his father. Steve looked at him.

"You look really good yourself~" he smiled and picked him up, "are you ready to have Tony as your father?"

Peter nodded. "I was right, dad is really your knight. He makes you really happy and you smile more. You love him." He smiled lightly.

"Peter...ever since you are 4 you worry so much about me...and I'm supposed to be the parent. You're such an amazing kid."

"I love you Papa, even if you are not my parent. You took me after I lost my parents, you raised me like I'm your kid, and you cared about me..." Peter smiled lightly, "you tried to give me what I wanted even when you couldn't, you let me see my uncle and aunt...would they come?"

Steve felt tears. He hugged Peter tightly, sobbing.

He thanked god every day that passed for letting him adopt Peter, because Peter, together with Tony, is one of the best thing that happened to him.  
>He wondered how his life would be if he never found out about this kid…<br>And he didn't want to think about it for a second.

"Yes...they would come..." He said quietly.

"You are crying..." Peter said in worry.

"I'm happy..." Steve wiped his tears, "I'm happy to have you and Tony in my life..."

Peter kissed Steve's cheek and Steve put him down. "Would you tell Tony something for me?" He asked. Peter nodded.

.

"Dad," Peter said, pulling his father down by his jacket to make him notice him.

"Yes Pete?" Tony knelt in front of him.

"Papa says that he love you a lot. And that you mean everything for him."

"Don't tell me he ran away..." Tony said. Peter shrugged.

Tony ran to the room where Steve was supposed to get ready.

"Steve? Steve! Please tell me you are there!" He knocked on the door. No answer. The door was open. Tony got in, the room was empty.

He looked around until he sat a note from Steve.

'I'm sorry. Come and get me.' Was the only thing written.

Tony was surprised. Why did Steve decide to run all of sudden? He got to find him, he got to talk with the blond.  
>He walked out of the room. Everyone waited for him to say something.<p>

"Well...I'm going to look for him." He said, "I'm sorry for your time. You are welcome to stay or leave." And with that he walked away.

"Peter, did Steve ever tell you the wedding story of cap and iron man?"

Peter nodded.

"Tell me."

_'Just a bit more Steve, are you ready?' Tony smiled at his fiancé. Steve smiled back and kissed him._

_'We are going to marry. We'd finally be a family~'_

_.  
>Steve walked around his room. He was too nervous. In just a bit he'd marry the love of his life and...<em><br>__

_He started to think he can't do it._  
><em>_

_It was half an hour before the wedding. He needs hair._  
><em>_

_When Tony walked to call Steve, he was surprised to see that the room was empty, and that Steve was no where around.  
><em>_He saw the note Steve wrote for him._  
><em>_

_'Tony, I'm really sorry but I'm so nervous I can't do it!_  
><em>_

__'_I went out for air. Please come to get me because I can't do this alone.'_  
><em>_

_Tony thought about it for a bit, where can Steve already be? He tried to think about every possible place that Steve could go to._

_And then he got it._

_Their first date. The moment where Steve realized what he feels for him is real.  
>It got to be it.<em><br>__

Tony looked at Peter for a bit.

"I know where he is." He said and ran to his car.

.

He found Steve at the port, leaning against his motorcycle and looking at the ocean.

Tony slowly walked toward him.

"I thought you don't want to marry me anymore..."

Steve turned his head to look at Tony, his eyes were wet.

"Are you crying?" Tony walked closer. Steve nodded.

"I cry a lot lately like a pregnant woman..." He smiled lightly and wiped his tears, "I'm glad you found me..."

"It's all thanks to your stories. Why did you run away?"

Steve sighed and shrugged. "It's too much pressure. I...I still try to get used to the fact we are together. That there is a person who can love me so much...that he waited for me for 6 years...and it's the same person I saw no future with..."

Tony hugged Steve who hugged him back.

"I do want to marry you, don't get me wrong...I just had to know you want this no less than I do..."

"Of course...I love you a lot Steve." Tony made the blond look at him, "with no doubt, you are the only one I ever truly loved..."

Steve blushed lightly. "Let go back..."

Tony nodded.

.  
>"We didn't get along well in college. The both of us wanted different things," Steve started to say, "I wanted a family, kids, and you wanted none. You hurt me. And 8 years later we met again. Ever since that day, you changed my life Tony. You made Peter happy like I couldn't do. He was happy to have father figure. You slowly healed my heart and made me fall for you all over again. You never rushed stuff, you took everything slowly. I love you so much Tony...you gave me love, you gave me warmth, a house and a job...now it's my turn to give you a family." Steve wore the ring on Tony's finger.<p>

"I did lots of mistakes." Tony said, "But one of the worst was hurting you. I was never good enough for you. You deserved much better guy. Someone who'd truly love you, someone who'd make you laugh someone who'd comfort you when you are down and someone who would like kids like you. But then, I saw you together with Peter. You worked hard to raise a kid for four years. And I, who came from a wealthy family, adored you for this. You put Peter's happiness before your own, you always thought about him. So I waited. I waited until you'd give me the chance to prove myself to you. And you did. And I remembered why I love you...you're caring, loving, you think about everyone around you before you think about yourself. I fell in love with your smile, with your laugh, with your beautiful eyes...

I understood that I can become the better guy I knew you deserve. I waited. I waited until you'd be ready for a committed relationship again. I love you more than everything in the world Steve. You and peter..."

Tony wore the ring on Steve's finger, noticing that Steve is tearing up again. He smiled and kissed him deeply.

Peter smiled at his parents and then he felt someone taking his hand.

He turned his head to the side and saw it was Wade, smiling at him, Peter smiled back.

.

"We are married..." Steve said during the slow dance.

"Yeah, you are finally my husband." Tony smiled and kissed the side of Steve's head.

"Look..."

Tony turned his head, seeing Peter and Wade slowly dancing like they are. He smiled lightly and looked back at his husband. "It starts at a young age."

"Not true, you were my 'love at first sight' thing...I never felt something for anyone else but you..."

"Me neither. Even though I slept with so many people, I've never felt something...until you woke my heart up…"

Steve blushed and rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

.

"Papa, for how long are you going?" Peter asked as his parents packed their stuff for the honeymoon.

"Three days Peter, I promise we would come quickly." Steve kissed Peter's head.  
>They wanted to go for more than 3 days, but they didn't want to leave Peter alone for a long time.<br>Steve asked Bruce and Clint if Peter can stay over and they agreed. Peter was happy because he'd be able to play with Wade for three days.

The fact peter and Wade got along that well surprised Steve sometimes.  
>But they knew each other for a long time, and they had many shared interests.<br>Steve was happy that Peter got a friend like Wade.

.

"Can I open my eyes?" Steve asked impatiently. Ever since they arrived Tony told him to close his eyes and not to peek. He told Tony not once to stop with the surprises, Tony didn't seem to care.

He heard Tony giggle somewhere next to him. Steve pouted.

"Just a bit more..." Tony said.

And after a minute, he hugged Steve from behind and told him to open his eyes.

They were in a suite, Steve guessed Tony ordered wine. There was a vase with a bouquet of lilies on it, and rose petals on the bed.

The room was huge, and the bed was no less big.  
>Sometimes Steve wondered just how much money Tony got since it seemed he wastes a lot on stuff like…well, this.<p>

Steve looked at Tony. "You always find new ways to surprise me." He kissed him.

"Always the best for you~" Tony smiled and dragged Steve into the room.

They unpacked everything they brought and went to take a shower after the long travel.  
>They changed into comfortable clothes and Steve sat on the bed while Tony poured them the wine.<br>He looked around the room, he was used to big places. Tony's house in NY, the house in Malibu, every vacation hotel they were in.  
>Everything was big and expensive. It made him wonder if Tony ever tried so hard for Pepper.<p>

"You know that Peter wanted me to wear a dress for the wedding?" Steve said when Tony handed him a glass and sat on the best next to him.

"Really? Why?" Tony asked, Steve could hear the amusement in his tone and he assume Tony probably imagining it.

"Because, and I quote, 'I'm the bride. I need to look extra pretty.'"

Tony chuckled. Their kid sure had a wild imagination.

"For us." He said, holding his glass a bit higher.

"And Peter." Steve added and they drank.

"I'm a bit nervous..." He admitted, he never done it. Well, he was busy with Peter and he wasn't in a serious relationship.

Tony looked at him and took Steve's hand in his. "Don't be, it'd be okay." He promised.

Steve nodded and took a deep breath.

Tony poured them more wine. "What are we waiting for?" He asked Steve amused.

"I just want to enjoy the moment~" he smiled, "and…to mentally prepare myself for this."

And the next thing he knew was that Tony put their glasses away and started tickling him.

Steve fell down on the bed, laughing and begging for mercy. He was way more ticklish than Tony, and Tony used this advantage against him quite a lot.

When Steve was against something stupid, when the blond was deep in his thoughts or when he was down or worried.

Tony didn't want Steve to be sad, he wanted to see him smile. He wanted Steve to talk with him when something bothered him. He won't be able to fix it, but he can try and comfort the blond.

Slowly, they started to make out.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, enjoying the warm and soft kisses.

He remembered the first kiss he and Tony ever had.

It was before break. Tony took him out for a date. They were going to miss each other.  
>The date was amazing, Steve never thought that Tony could be that sweet.<p>

At the end of the date, they kissed, a deep kiss, full with meaning and care.

The feeling of Tony's hands going under his shirt brought Steve back to reality.  
>He felt them moving up from his stomach to his chest, steady, warm.<br>Steve moaned into the kiss, moving his fingers through Tony's hair.

He felt Tony's hands go back down and lifting his shirt up a bit, wanting to take it off.  
>Unwilling, Steve let Tony broke the kiss, and strip the shirt off him.<br>He instantly kissed Tony again. Tony's kisses always felt so good, he didn't want to stop.

But to Steve's regard, Tony broke the kiss again in order to take his own shirt off and threw it to the floor together with Steve's.  
>Steve looked at him, waiting.<br>Tony smiled and pressed a light kiss over Steve's lips before moving to the side of his neck.

Steve moaned lightly. He closed his eyes and arched his neck, giving Tony more access.  
>Tony gently placed light kisses over Steve's neck, soon adding his tongue, licking and kissing his way down to Steve's collarbones.<p>

Steve was busy thinking. He thought about the feeling of Tony's warm breath which tickled his skin, the gentle feeling of Tony's lips pressing kisses over his neck, about the way Tony's hands moved over his body…  
>Tony just knew how to make him feel good.<p>

A light gasp escaped from Steve's mouth as Tony started sucking into his skin, leaving a trail of marks on his way to Steve's chest.  
>He made sure to cover every reachable spot, Only when he was satisfied he moved lower, Tony wanted to leave as many marks as possible.<br>He took his time, they don't need to rush so they can enjoy the moment, and by Steve's moans, he really enjoyed it.  
>Tony could feel the blond's body warming bit by a bit, and his own as well.<p>

Steve grabbed into Tony's hair lightly, moaning a bit louder, especially when Tony marked his sensitive places. He swore that Tony was delaying over those places on purpose.

The feeling of Tony sliding his pants off made him hesitate.  
>But, it's been <strong>six<strong> years, he can't let that moment wait forever. And what is a better time to go all the way than a honeymoon?

"Are you okay?" He heard Tony's voice.  
>Steve looked at him and nodded. He is ready, he shouldn't worry about this.<br>Tony won't just fuck him and then run away, no person would wait six years for a moment like this and then would run away, it sounded stupid.

"I'm fine, more than fine." Steve pulled Tony into a kiss, the feeling of Tony's lips against his always managed to calm him down, to take his worries away.  
>"You may continue…" Steve mumbled against Tony's lips.<p>

Tony smiled lightly and kissed Steve. "I wasn't planning to stop."  
>He took Steve's pants off and threw them to join their shirts. Tony took himself a moment to overlook Steve's body.<br>He saw it quite a lot, but he never got tired of it. All the work out the blond been through in college paid out, and it seemed that he was still in shape although he had a little kid to take care of.

Tony lightly moved a hand over the marks which covered Steve's upper body, smiling to himself.  
>Steve looked at Tony in wonder, asking why did he stop.<br>Tony just took Steve's hand in his and kissed it lightly before pressing a kiss over Steve's lips.  
>He took his own pants off and added them to the pile of clothes, leaving both him and the blond in nothing but their underwear.<p>

Though even that didn't last long.  
>Tony kissed his way down from Steve's jaw to his lower body, slowly sliding his husband's underwear down until they fell into the floor.<br>He could feel how Steve's body tensed, Tony smiled amused, he knew that Steve started acting all shy as soon as he finished strip him because he'd usually stare at his body, and that made the blond feel **really** uncomfortable.

Not that the only thing that Tony was interested in was Steve's body, there was much more to love about Steve than his body, he wasn't that shallow.  
>He pressed a light kiss on Steve's neck and slowly started to lick and suck Steve's member.<p>

The reaction from Steve was instant. No wonder, the guy was nearly hard as a rock.  
>It took Tony a few tried but he managed taking the whole length into his mouth while Steve tried to take his boxers off with his feet, moaning in pleasure.<p>

His body was getting hotter and hotter, and the feeling of Tony's mouth against his hard member was so pleasure-full that he found it hard concentrating his actions, but he didn't give up.

Suddenly, Steve thrust his hips forward, nearly chocking Tony.

Tony stopped and coughed a bit. Steve has never done this before.

"S-Sorry..." Steve apologized.

Tony shook his head, mumbled a quiet 'it's okay' and continued his actions.

This time, when Steve thrust his hips forward Tony was ready for it and held his hips down, making Steve stay in place. He heard Steve moan in frustration but he didn't let go.

When he heard that Steve was close, he stopped, making Steve frustrated.  
>He gave Tony a look and sat down. He pulled Tony's into a deep kiss, attacking his mouth with his lips and teeth.<br>Tony didn't show any protest, he kissed Steve back, taking his face in his hands.

Steve finally manages to take Tony's underwear off. He was about to break the kiss but the feeling of Tony's tongue invading his mouth stopped him.

Steve was surprised but didn't argue, he threw Tony's underwear away and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, slowly leaning backward, pulling Tony together with him.

"Shall we continue?" Tony asked amused when Steve finally let him pull away.  
>Steve took a deep breath and nodded. He was ready.<p>

Tony took the lube bottle he placed on the night stand earlier and covered his fingers with it.

Steve separated between his legs and prepared himself for what would come next.

Slowly, Tony started getting his fingers inside of Steve, one at a time to let Steve adjust before getting another one in.

Steve held tightly into the pillow beneath his head. It hurt and it was uncomfortable. He started regretting the decision but he waited. They never had done this before, so of course he'd be tight. He can't regret now.

Tony licked and sucked one of Steve's thighs in order to distract him, it worked a bit, Steve concentrated more in the feeling of Tony's lips and tongue over his thigh, it felt quite good that he nearly forgot about the uncomfortable feeling.

But as soon as Tony started thrusting his fingers, Steve moaned in pain.

Tony stopped, giving Steve more time to adjust.

Steve gave him a nod and Tony started thrusting his fingers once again.

This time Steve moaned in light pain, trying to get used to the feeling.

He told Tony not to stop and lifted his hips a bit to make Tony reach deeper.

It was really uncomfortable, but Steve didn't say a thing. He trusted Tony, and even though Tony never slept with men, he still had way more experience than Steve.

It took a while, but Tony managed to hit the right spot to make Steve moan loudly in pure pleasure.

It was the first time Steve ever felt like this. He was surprised from the moan that came out of his mouth. Whatever he expected to feel, was nowhere close to what he felt just now.

Tony pulled his fingers out and made Steve wrap his legs around his lower back.  
>Before pulling inside he kissed Steve one more time.<br>"Just say the word, and I'd stop."

Steve nodded and Tony slowly pulled inside of him.

Steve held into Tony. It didn't hurt, it was uncomfortable.

He took deep breaths, trying to relax his muscles. Tony was **really** hard.

Tony on the other side, groaned. Steve was still so tight even though he just stretched him and the warmth of his hole around his hard member felt so good.

Tony slowly started to thrust, Steve held tighter into him as he moaned in light pain.

He tried to move himself somehow to make it hurt less but suddenly, Tony hit his spot again, making him moan even louder than before.  
>Steve held into Tony as tight as he could, feeling his knees started to shake.<p>

His mind stopped working. It's like his body took control over him. He just wanted Tony to continue hitting that spot over and over.

He started thrusting his hips forward, moaning Tony's name loudly.

Steve had to remind himself it is real, he really did marry Tony and it really is their honeymoon.  
>It seemed so weird for him, like a dream…<br>But the feeling he was having was real with no doubt, and the guy he was with was Tony, not anyone else.

"Oh go-! Tony..!" Steve came, panting heavily. He felt Tony cum inside of him.  
>Steve rested his head on the pillow, exhausted and sweaty. He didn't know that sex could feel so great even with a male.<p>

Tony lightly moved a hand over Steve's chest, making Steve let out a soft moan. Everything now was so sensitive...

Tony slowly pulled out and kissed Steve lightly.

"It...it was great" Steve panted, "re...really amazing..."

Tony smiled lightly and moved the hair from Steve's sticky forehead.

"It was..." Tony agreed, stroking Steve's cheek, "I'm glad we waited."

"Me too..." Steve nodded, leaning into Tony's touch, "I can't feel my knees...I'm tired..."

Tony chuckled. He placed Steve normally on the bed and lied next to him, covering the both of them.

Steve turned to his side and slowly moved a hand over Tony's chest. He was sweating and tired, he just wanted to sleep until the late afternoon.9  
>Tony smiled lightly and stroked Steve's cheek, pressing a kiss over his lips.<p>

Steve looked at Tony and took his arm, using it as a pillow. He was really tired.  
>Tony giggled lightly and brought Steve closer to himself, kissing his head lightly.<br>"Good night, I love you Steve."

Steve got more comfortable on Tony's arm. "Night…Love you…"

Tony looked at Steve who was already half asleep.

He did it, he managed to gain Steve's trust in him and even more.

He married the guy who cared about him like no one else did.

He promised himself to try better, Steve has the faith in him that he's a good person, and he really wanted to be the guy Steve deserves to have, and the father Peter needs.

"I won't disappoint you..." He pressed a kiss on Steve's forehead.

A smile came to Steve's lips. "You better not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** (Me, ruining special moments between couples since...forever. I can't describe well.)  
>Would you look at that, I just added 1,100 more words to this chapter while I can't write 150 words for an English assignment.<br>Well, this is it. Of course that the original story was longer (the whole story on how Pete grew up and started dating Wade and all) but I think I'd finish it here.  
>So, thanks to my friend who helped me writing this Story when I got stuck.<br>Thanks for everyone who reviewed, they really cheered me up and motivated me :)  
>And thanks for everyone who read it. (even if you didn't like it)<p> 


End file.
